One More Chance
by PDAceLover
Summary: Summary: She left him for another man for reasons all her own...but when he returned with the beautiful Neliel, Rukia could not help but wish in her heart that there is one more chance for her...to right the wrong she committed...ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was at first an IchigoxRukia fan but somehow, I also wanted to try some crack pairings and since I like Ulquiorra, I always wanted to create a story for both of them. I guess I don't mind any guys paired to her just as long as Rukia is the lead lady. Anyway, this would be my second UlquiorraxRukia pairing, second to Heaven Sent and while I am trying to work on that one, I'm also working on this one. I am not the type who focused only on one story at a time which explains why I don't update as soon as possible. So sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Wish I do and Ulquiorra would be alive.**

**Summary: Rukia was married to Ulquiorra but she is living with another man. **

The deafening silence greeted him with deadly cold as he entered the house but the man seemed used to it. Emptiness and loneliness had been his companion for quite some time now. Setting the suitcase down on the glass table, he sat on the couch heavily and heaved a deep sigh.

Everyone among their circle of friends have been wondering how his marriage with Rukia fell down with a great thud. Everyone was saying they used to be a happy couple, sharing laughs and tears together. But for some reason, the spark which they both had for each other just suddenly faded away. No one knew the root of it. In fact, not even him could know the root of all this.

Ever since she started living with that man, Ulquiorra did nothing to go after her. It was what she wanted so who was he to stop her, he justified. Instead, he had drowned himself into expanding his already multi-billion company. He traveled here and there. He bedded some girls here and there. Fidelity had been lost from his list of virtues already.

But if he were to be honest to himself, he would admit why he loved traveling a lot. He never wanted to come home here – to set foot on this house which he had built for her. Their memories together are too strong here. Yet ironic how their memories here as well consoled him in his moments of loneliness. It was as if he could still feel her presence around – enveloping his already hollowed soul.

But then again, illusions always come to an end and the hateful knowledge and painful reality would crush down on you and you end up feeling hollowed than ever.

Ulquiorra shook his head lightly. His head throbbed from migraine and stress and add the fact that he just came from a conference abroad. He needed a drink and a long sleep. So standing up, he headed up towards the mini-bar when he heard a sound from upstairs. Not really curious, he only shrugged.

He sat on the stool for quite some time and toyed with his wine. Not one who is used to feeling this kind of emotion, Ulquiorra does not know how to deal with his loneliness except for some drinks and heavy work. The two had been his best companions for quite sometime now and he took comfort from there. Even if it's just temporary.

Drinking the wine straightly, he tilted his head upon someone's presence.

She was there. She was standing there like the beauty that she was. Her two hands were holding a big luggage. She was standing at the base of the staircase and was looking at his direction with something he could not define. "I came to take my things," she finally spoke casually and motioned for what was in her hand.

Ulquiorra set the glass down and whirled to face her fully. Nothing seemed to have changed about her. She's still small yet sexy, her hair still designed the way he remembered it. "I see," he muttered.

Feeling the awkward silence, Rukia started to move again when he spoke once more. "Are you happy with him?" he asked softly.

Surprised, Rukia stopped to look at him, warmth spread across her face for a fleeting moment before masked with her coolness that everyone admired from her. "Y-Yes," she stammered and wanted to hate herself for that.

He merely nodded and whirled, his back on her now as he poured himself a wine. "I better go," she spoke hastily, knowing that he would not say anything more. "I…" she swallowed hard. She does not know the right words to say to him.

"You don't have to say anything," he spoke. "If you want to annul this marriage, you have my cooperation."

She blinked. He always had the uncanny ability to at least know what she's thinking. The words which she found so difficult to say were too easy for him to speak.

"I'll send my lawyer to you then," she finally found her voice once more. "So…I'm sorry it had to end this way."

His answer was his silence. Getting no more answer from him, she headed towards the door when he spoke once more. "Do you want me to drive you to him?"

She wondered how he could easily handle this. Of course she was not expecting him to actually stop her or beg her to stay. Ulquiorra had never been like that. But somehow, at the deepest corner of her heart, she had somehow hoped to get resistance from him yet he was still the one who suggested the annulment part.

"Kaien would be coming to fetch me," she indirectly declined the offer.

He nodded once more. "You better talk to your brother though. You never set foot on the Kuchiki estate ever since…" he trailed off and Rukia could take it from there. After her affair with Kaien was revealed, her brother had been acting cold towards her and in fact, even the Shiba clan had been acting cold towards their eldest heir.

It was shameful they say. Their actions were too shameful that they were the first nobles in their respective clans to actually break tradition with infidelity. Kaien was already engaged while Rukia was already married.

"Perhaps when I have the courage to talk to him," she said softly. While her family had acted indifferently towards her after finding out what she did, Ulquiorra was different. He never showed any reaction apart from slight surprise. And he even acts civil towards her – something which she gives him credit for. Forcing a smile, Rukia faced Ulquiorra for a full minute before she looked away with an unfathomable look. "I'm really sorry it has to end this way. I hope you find another one more suitable than me. Orihime perhaps," she suggested while tasting bile in her mouth. "She had always loved you, you know." Turning her back she stopped again as her hand reached the knob. "And someday…I hope you can forgive me for what I did…for the pain I caused and for the humiliation you had to suffer around everyone."

She finally opened the door when she heard Kaien calling outside. It would only be a matter of time before everything between her and Ulquiorra would finally end. The moment she would step foot on this house, she knew that there would be no turning back.

"Take care of yourself," she said regretfully and finally left the big house as she walked towards the waiting man. She felt heavy inside for reasons unknown but when she saw his smiling face as he waited for her, her worries abated and she smiled as well.

"Ready to go?" he asked after giving her a chaste kiss.

She nodded and looked back at the house one more time. "Yes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra threw the glass on the wall the moment he heard the car speed away. For the first time since he learned about her affair, anger rushed through him and yet surprisingly, he does not feel angry towards her. He's angrier to himself. He's really a damn fool for not even asking her to stay.

He knew that once she would step out of the house, things between them would end and whatever memories they have together would only be good as gone.

He bunched his fist and hit the counter just as his mobile rang. "What is it?" he asked grudgingly

"Hey, I heard you're back," one of his best friends, Nnoitra, spoke from the end of the line. Ulquiorra surmised he is in the bar or something since he could hear the noise around.

"Ah," he answered lazily. "What's it you want? I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Nnoitra chuckled from the end of the line but the one who spoke next was not him. "Why don't you join the fun for a while, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjaw suggested. Now while Nnoitra was one of his best friends, Grimmjaw is his foster brother. They were both adopted by the same man but decided to carry their own surnames in memory of their parents who died. It so happened that both their parents died from a plane crash. They were just ten then.

"Fun had never been in my list of priorities," he countered with a raise of a brow as if Grimmjaw could see him there. "I've got so much stuff to go over with Grimmjaw so leave me alone."

There was a momentary silence that passed and Ulquiorra was about to turn the mobile off when he spoke again. "That's why she left you."

Surprised, he was not able to say anything more while Grimmjaw waited from the end of the line. It's not like he supported Rukia's decision but somehow, he knew how it started and he felt sorry how the marriage of the two broke suddenly.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked, making sure his brother is still on the end of the line.

"What do you mean?" he asked dangerously now. Grimmjaw glanced at his friends and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you guys would sort this out. Just talk to her and see – "

"She wanted an annulment," Ulquiorra stated firmly, his statement cutting Grimmjaw's. The latter could not hide his surprise. He had somehow hoped that Rukia would still go back to her husband but it seems the gap that suddenly separated the two had gone so wide already.

"I'll come over," he said in haste.

"Don't bother. I'm fine here. I want to finish something I started some time back," it was obvious that he does not want to talk to anyone especially when it concerns his relationship with Rukia.

"But – "

"Do not bother me," he spoke with emphasis and the line went off. Grimmjaw stared at Nnoitra's mobile with a concerned look – one which is rarely seen from him who is more used to scowling.

"So, what'd he say?" Nnoitra asked as he leaned on the chair, his one arm wrapping around a lady's shoulder.

"Nothing," Grimmjaw shook his head. He glanced at his other foster brother. The three of them grew together with Toshirou as the youngest to come by. Despite their differences, the three loved and cared for each other. Even though they looked indifferent towards each other sometimes, they still hold each other at high regards.

"So, is it bad?" Toshirou asked, noting the meaningful glance from him.

"Somehow," he nodded.

Grimmjaw poured his glass with wine and was about to drink it when his eyes spotted someone. Well, the guy is so conspicuous around the crowded bar. He was definitely the only one with orange hair and his friend with red. He remembered who he was. He gave Toshirou a nudge and the latter gave a look as well.

"Wasn't that Ichigo?" Toshirou asked.

"With Abarai."

"Do they always have to hang out together? If not for the fact that the two are married already, I would have guessed one is gay," Nnoitra said in a way of joke which the two did not take. It seems Kurosaki took notice of the shouting blue and silver hair around the corner so he motioned for Renji and both actually approached the three.

"It's a small world, don't you think?" Ichigo started. He's not really friends with these guys but somehow one factor brought them together. He used to be Rukia's boyfriend in early high school until middle college before he broke up with her and ended up with Tatsuki. It was only a few years later when he heard that she was already going steady and is happy with someone named Ulquiorra Schiffer, the man who returned from abroad and who happened to be Rukia's best friend and childhood friend,

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Toshirou acknowledged casually. "Join us."

"Heck Toshirou – " Grimmjaw pursed his lip and did not continue his complain.

"I see you guys are having fun without Ulqiuorra around," Ichigo noticed. He had just returned home as of last night and decided to go back abroad after his sister's wedding to someone he is yet to meet. Karin just demanded his presence but never told him until last night that she is to wed someone.

"The guy is tired," Nnoitra drawled.

Ichigo nodded. "How are they?" he asked casually.

"Who?"

"Rukia and Ulquiorra."

Grimmjaw raised his brow. "Are you trying to mock us?" he asked. He always had a certain dislike towards this guy for reasons unknown.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjaw with a confused look before turning to Toshirou who was just sitting primly there, oblivious of the lady beside him. "What does he mean?"

"Haven't you heard? Rukia is no longer living with her husband but was staying with someone named Kaien Shiba. I'm pretty sure you heard about the name of the clan since you've been involved with Rukia before."

Ichigo gave a mere nod before turning his attention back to Grimmjaw. "Sorry. I had no idea about that…"

"Why are you here by the way?" Nnoitra asked. "Aren't you supposed to be living abroad already?"

Ichigo scowled at him before leaning on his chair as well while Renji helped himself with some wine. "It's not your business to know," he shot at him. "But to answer that, I came for my sister's wedding."

"Oh? You've got a sister?" Grimmjaw asked with slight surprise.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. Apparently, she's getting married next week and I had no idea who the guy is. Would you believe the girl just demanded my presence without telling me why?" he chuckled.

"You don't seem to like the idea of your sister getting married," Toshirou pointed out.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really. It's just that I don't even have any idea about who the guy is…"

"There's Chad already," Renji called Ichigo's attention as he pointed towards their friend who stood beside the four-eyed Ishida. Ichigo stood up.

"Well, nice chatting with you. Our friends are here already," he said as he jerked his thumb towards the two waiting men.

The three merely raised their brow. Just when Ichigo was about to leave, he spoke once more. "I'm sorry about your brother and Rukia."

"It happens," Grimmjaw answered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stark read the contents of the paper before quietly signing it, after which, he faced the quiet man in front of him. "Are you sure?" he asked for the third time while Ulquiorra was busy fixing the papers as well.

"Yep."

Stark regretfully glanced at the paper once more before turning to the man. "It's regretful that you have to withdraw from this partnership when we were all having a good profit here."

Ulquiorra shrugged. "It's settled. As of today," he said and studied the other faces in front of him apart from Starrk. His brothers, Starrk and Barragan. "The partnership is dissolved. I already sold my interest to Toshirou."

"When do you plan to leave then?" Barragan asked the younger man. He knew that even with selling his interest in this partnership, the guy had no problem with money since he is a sole owner of a multi-billion company, something which he actually put up with his own effort and paid off after almost ten years in operation.

Placing the remaining documents in his file case, Ulquiorra glanced at the one who asked. "I'll wait until Toshirou's wedding," he answered. His brothers have no idea of his plan just yet and he does not want to tell them about it anyway. They'll only make a fuss out of it.

"What does he mean, leave?" Grimmjaw demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you," he answered rudely and headed towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I still have to talk to my lawyer about something."

Heading out of the head office, Ulquiorra decided to ride the lift in hope to meet up with Harribel earlier. She stood as his lawyer now. She had already expressed her deepest regrets for seeing his marriage end so suddenly.

His face darkened though when he spotted the person there. Small world, he thought while deciding whether to step in or not at all. The man looked surprised as well but managed to conceal it with a smile.

"Ulquiorra," he acknowledged coolly. "Won't you come in?" he suggested and the said guy had no choice but to step in. awkward silence ruled the elevator as both men merely stared ahead of them as if they could see the outside of the lift. Not being able to tolerate the silence, Kaien turned to him. "Did Rukia talk to you about – "

"Yes," he cut him off. "She did."

Kaien nodded before facing the man once again. He extended his right arm. "I promise I'll take care of her."

Ulquiorra stared at his hand for a full minute before meeting his eyes. "Are you trying to mock me here?" he asked dangerously.

Kaien sighed and raised his hands. "Sorry…I did not mean to. But you see, I was hoping we could be friends despite all of this."

The elevator reached the ground floor already and Ulquiorra stepped out first before facing him. "I don't fancy the idea of being friends with you," he said rudely. "Bui for the sake of _my_ wife, I'm only being civil."

Kaien frowned before chuckling. "She's about to become my wife," he pointed out after noticing the emphasis Ulquiorra placed upon his claim.

Ulquiorra always prided himself for being calm and collected but somehow at that moment, he had wished he could lash out at this guy who shamelessly talks to him about Rukia becoming his wife when her marriage still remained legal.

Instead, he spun on his heels towards his waiting car. "Don't ever hurt her," he muttered and left Kaien scratching his head. "Or I'll come hunt your head." The guy felt stupid to let the girl go.

Ulquiorra entered his car and sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Where to?" asked Wonderweiss, his personal bodyguard.

Ulquiorra shut his eyes and leaned on the back seat. "Anywhere." Pain throbbed inside his chest as the car sped away. There is nothing for him here anymore. He had lost the one person he had wanted in his life. Knowing that…Ulquiorra could not help but reflect on the past.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to say that I'll be doing flashbacks from time to time on how they met until they were married so it kind of goes back to past from present and back. I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC when they were younger but let's just say that some would change in the near future. And lastly, there'd be some multi-pairings I think. So let me get on to extending my gratitude to the following: whittney, yume girl 91, NIXAMATORIS, alero 1990 and Lucis 13...though the first parts would be kinda boring, I promise to actually make it interesting as we go on with the story...as we try to delve deeper on reasons and all...so enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters but merely the plot. **

The ten- year old boy was merely standing in the playground as he watched all the kids playing with each other. They all looked so happy playing tag and everything while he only stood there and watched with blankness. He was new in this school and there was no one who wanted to play with him. It's not like he wanted to anyway. He only wanted to go home to his parents. Then again, it's not like he would expect his parents to be home.

An old man with blond hair came and said that his parents went away and will never return to him again. For the boy who does not understand the concept of death yet, Ulquiorra only thought that his parents do not want him anymore just like the kids here who do not want him either. He felt betrayed.

Bowing his head, he walked away towards the man who was waiting for him. He was Kisuke Urahara's bodyguard appointed to look over the young boy. Urahara was the one who came and told him that news. It took a week probably before Ulquiorra finally conceded to the man's request and became his son. But he had promised himself that he will not be betrayed anymore.

"Hey,"

Not sure if he was the one being referred to, Ulquiorra stopped and looked around to find a small girl with big purple eyes. She was standing a few distance from him, a book in her hand. Since he does not have friends around, Ulquiorra could not make out who she was. He does not seem to be of the same class with him so she looked unfamiliar.

"Do you like reading?" she asked with a tinge of red in her cheek. The boy blinked and only stared at her for a couple of seconds before he slowly nodded his head.

"A-Ah…"

She suddenly smiled which took the boy by surprise. He wondered how someone could smile that openly. Slowly, she took a few steps towards him and offered her hand. "My name is Rukia."

Not sure of what to do, Ulquiorra stared at her tiny hand with question before Rukia spoke again. "You're supposed to take my hand and shake it," she pointed out, as if she was teaching him the basics. When she realized that he wasn't doing it, Rukia grabbed his hand and clasped it into hers before she beamed. "After that, you should introduce yourself."

The boy could not react still until she tugged at his sleeve while pouting. "You're no fun at all if you only do that. Let's do it again, okay?" she said and grinned cheekily as she took a step back and studied him from head to toe. "Hello. My name is Rukia," she spoke and offered her hand.

Turning away from her face, Ulquiorra bent down and slowly took the handshake. "Ulquiorra."

To his surprise, the girl squealed in delight. "Yay! I made it!" she said proudly while grinning from ear to ear. "Say, Ulquiorra, don't you have friends around?" she asked with curiosity while looking around.

Said boy shook his head which made Rukia pout once more. "No, you should speak when someone is talking to you. You'll never earn friends if you always do that."

Finally recovering, Ulquiorra sighed. "It's not like I want to anyway," he answered gruffly and took his hands off hers. Without another word, he turned away. He was probably a good distance when she spoke again. "I can be your friend."

But he did not answer and walked towards the waiting car.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia scratched her head as she watched the mysterious boy go. She had never seen him before so she really wondered who he was. She was actually busy playing with Orihime and Momo when he noticed the small boy just standing in the middle as if he was so lost. Being the curious and friendly type, Rukia left her two friends and approached him.

She was not expecting him to be so aloof though. As if he was afraid to actually trust anyone. And when he said he does not want a friend, it made her suddenly want to know him more.

"Who was he?" Momo asked as she held flowers in her hand.

"I never saw him before. Who was he?" Orihime asked as well while Rukia sighed and turned to the two once the car had left already. She made a mental note to ask her brother if he ever knew anyone who has that name.

"He said his name is Ulquiorra," she answered the two and looked around only to spot someone. "Kira's birthday will be tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Yumichika had been telling everyone that there will be a big party at their house and everyone is invited," Orihime answered with a nod. "I'm going to ask my brother to bring me there," she said with excitement.

"Really?" Momo asked in thrill while Orihime giggled. "I wish I could go too."

Realizing that their friend is not talking, Momo asked. "Rukia, is there something wrong?"

Said girl immediately turned her attention to them and smiled widely. "Eh? Nothing. Will he be there?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The following day, Rukia craned her neck to search for that boy. She forgot to ask her brother. "Who are you looking for?" Momo asked in whisper as their teacher distributed their test papers.

"That boy," she answered truthfully.

"What boy?" Orihime whispered with curiosity and looked around.

"Orihime, Rukia and Momo, what are the three of you whispering about?" the beautiful woman asked kindly. The three girls immediately sat straight and shook their heads in unison.

"Nothing, ma'am," Rukia answered and their teacher, Unohana, smiled before returning her attention back to the papers.

"Is that so? Please refrain from whispering okay?" she spoke before she stared at the paper in front of her. "Oh? Isn't this wonderful? Someone got a perfect score."

As is the case with children, everyone immediately turned their attention to her with eyes filled with awe. "Really?" Orihime asked with a squeal. "Who was it ma'am?"

"Let's see," Unohana answered and looked around. She knew everyone present in her class right now so she was sure she could not find the boy who perfected her exam. He took his exam privately to begin with. It would seem he still had some trouble dealing with his new environment as his foster father had explained to her in his first day. She was about to speak though when the door opened and the boy in question entered with his head bowed slightly. "Ah, there you are, Ulquiorra."

Before the boy could speak, Unohana heard a soft chuckle from behind and Urahara Kisuke entered with a goofy look. "Gome, Unohana-chan. It seems my boy is late again."

Unohana raised her brow at the man before turning her attention back at the boy. In all honesty, he recently transferred in this prestigious school and since it was already the middle of the school year and that the students are bound to take their exam, Unohana had agreed to give the boy some materials to read to try to catch up with the lessons and take a proficiency test to determine whether he is capable of staying in the school.

It surprised her to know that he actually perfected that test so it did not come as a surprise to her when he said that he does not mind taking the exam of her class as long as he was given something to read. At the back of her mind, she had already recognized an intelligent mind behind the empty look on his eyes.

She smiled. "Ohayou, Ulquiorra."

He blinked. "Ohayou," he answered politely.

He felt Kisuke shove him gently. "Well, now go to your seat. I'd come pick you up later okay?" Urahara said before turning back his attention to the teacher. "Unohana-chan, I'm really sorry for not bringing him early."

Said woman nodded. "It's alright but I'd appreciate it if you could bring him on time though. He might miss some lessons if he will always come late." Though her voice was kind, Urahara knew she was actually chastising him.

Urahara smiled and glanced over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra sitting at the back, near the window. "I trust you with him," he said and bowed before leaving.

Ulquiorra walked towards the boy with a warm smile plastered on her lips. "Congratulations, Ulquiorra. You perfected this exam again."

"Eh? What do you mean, ma'am?" a pink-haired boy whined as he gave Ulquiorra a dry look.

"Hmm? Nothing really…now let's get back to our lesson okay?"

One student raised her hand. "Yes, Cirucci?"

"Who is he?" she asked straightly as she pointed her finger towards Ulquiorra. "We never saw him before."

Unoahan clasped her hands gently and gave a smile. "Ah yes…Ulquiorra?" she called the boy's attention.

"…" he only stared with his lips pursed together.

"Would you please…come in front and introduce yourself to your classmates? I'm afraid they don't know you yet," she urged and the boy hesitated a bit before obliging. He walked towards the front with a stiff posture before he finally caught sight of the girl who talked to him yesterday. She was grinning and waving her hand slowly.

He remembered what she told her about introducing one's self. He had always been aloof his entire life, his mind focused on studying only because books were his only companion. His parents were always away on business trips and always left him with his governess who soon gave up on his rudeness.

"My…name is Ulquiorra," he spoke casually and bowed a little. He found out he was never good with words at all or anything that has to do with being polite. He was a walking machine.

"Are you new here, Ulquiorra?" the pink-haired boy asked once more.

"Ah." He felt like he was being interrogated and he hated it. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked drily making some of the students chortle but the pink-haired, red in face, chose to ignore it and asked again.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked again, making him more annoyed. Can't he learn to shut his mouth, he thought darkly. He was about to open his mouth to speak when someone beat him to it.

"Shove it, Syazel. Save your breath later," one boy with an eye-patch said with a sneer before turning to Ulquiorra. "Nice meeting ya' Ulquiorra."

He only nodded and left the front to go back to his seat once more. "Well, I'd like you all to welcome your new classmate, Ulquiorra Schiffer who recently transferred from Germany," Unohana answered.

"Hi."

Ulquiorra glanced at the small girl who spoke the moment he took his seat. He only realized that they were seatmates. He nodded curtly. "You're awesome," she whispered.

He chose to ignore her but during the entire day, she had been insisting on talking to him, choosing to ignore his silence as well while she stayed with him in the lonely room while the others went outside to play.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" he finally asked.

She shrugged. "I want to be your first friend here."

"I said I don't want a friend," he repeated and the girl pulled one chair and sat right across him with a serious look on her face as she slowly shook her head.

"You're wrong. Everyone needs a friend."

"I don't belong to that category," he answered roughly as he placed a book in front of his face and pretended to read.

Again, she shook her head firmly. "Nope. Nii-san said that everyone needs someone," she spoke and her face lit up as if remembering something. "Oh no, it's time to go home now," she said and jumped down from her chair and hurried to fix her things. "I gotta go. I really, really want to be your friend, Ulquiorra."

He wondered why she had so much energy and from the window, he watched as she ran towards a young boy, probably five or six years older than him. Even from afar, he can tell that she was happy as she immediately jumped into him while squealing. Somehow, inside, he felt envious of that. When he was in his old school, his parents never bothered to fetch him because they were always away and his governess was always late so he learned to go home on his own at such a young age.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, you look happy today, Rukia," Byakuya said as he held the girl's hand and they walked hand in hand towards the waiting car.

She giggled. "Neh, neh, nii-san…do you know?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"There's a new student in our class," she informed him while Byakuya fixed her bag in his shoulder.

"Oh?"

She nodded a couple of times as if trying to make him believe her words. "Did you know…?" she repeated while her brother smiled with amusement. Since when did his sister pick that habit of asking that question?

"Nope."

"He got a perfect score," she announced. "Isn't that awesome? And Syazel looked really jealous."

As far as he could remember, Rukia never talked much about her classmates apart from her friends so it came as a surprise to him to hear her talk about that new student as well as Syazel. When he realized she was not talking anymore, he looked down at her and noticed the confused look on her face as she stopped and looked up at him to meet his eyes.

"But he was really sad and does not talk much. How do you call that?" she asked with innocence while Byakuya chuckled.

"Aloof," he supplied and she nodded. "And then? What happened?" he prodded as their chauffer opened the door for them.

"Uhm…" she rubbed her chin. "He only spoke a few words. I said I wanted to be friends with him."

As the car sped away, Byakuya looked back at the school before turning his attention back to his sister. She had always been the friendly type compared to him. He wondered how she handled an aloof guy. She must have insisted on what she wanted. That's Rukia for sure. "And what did he say?"

"He said he does not want a friend," she said with a pout. "Is that possible, nii-san?"

"Yes. But I'm sure if you want him to be your friend, you'll make him, right?" he asked and smiled gently. "And how about you? What was your score?"

Giving him a cheeky grin, she raised her test paper and looked away with embarrassment. Byakuya studied it and smiled. "Heh…someone managed to surpass you and Syazel now."

"Hai."He raised his brow. How come she took her defeat so easily? She always loved competing with Syazel in class though she never managed to beat him in academics. When it comes to extra curricular activities though, Rukia had some edge over him. "But I don't really mind. He looked really bright."

Byakuya rubbed his chin. "That's rare," he commented before changing the subject. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Rukia giggled. "Onee-san's restaurant," she answered with a squeal. Byakuya turned to their chauffer. "Ibu-san, you heard her."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra sat on the stool as he rolled his sleeves before his tiny fingers deftly played the piano much to Urahara's surprise as he entered with another boy. "Oh? You look pretty skilled with that, Ulquiorra," he commented.

Said boy merely looked over his shoulder and stared at the stranger in front of him. He had such strange hair. He wondered if it was natural or merely dyed with color blue but he thought it odd for someone to sport such hair. Noticing the questioning look, Urahara smiled jovially and rubbed the blue-haired guy's head. "This would be your home from now on, Grimmjaw. And he will be your brother."

"Tch," was his sole reply as he tucked his hands in his pocket and looked away. Ulquiorra only stared at him for a bit before shrugging his shoulders carelessly and turning back his attention to the piano and played a melody. Urahara sighed. He wondered what he must really do to help the two get over their parents' death.

Remembering something, he brought out a small envelope. "Neh, Ulquiorra, there was an invitation earlier from the Izuru clan. Being a member of the elite class, you are thereby required to go there. It's just a birthday party for him."

Ulquiorra pretended like he heard nothing. "We will all go of course," Urahara continued and scratched his head while wondering what he should do to make the boy talk.

"I'm not going," he stated and stopped playing. He jumped down from the stool. This time, he faced the two and he had a glaring contest with the blue-haired who was giving him a challenging look. He simply ignored him and walked passed them when Urahara held the neckline of his shirt.

"Hold it kid," he said in a reproachful voice. Ulquiorra did not bother to actually struggle and simply waited for what the man is about to say. "While I understand the root of your attitude, I simply cannot just allow you to live this way. You should learn to socialize and get to know other people. You'll find it helpful as you grow up."

That time and probably the first time since Urahara had taken him under his wings, he saw a reaction from the cynical face of the boy who was actually his nephew though the latter is unaware of it. There was anger and bitterness. "I don't need friends! The hell do I care about them when they'll just leave me in the end?"

Urahara slowly released the boy and fell on his knees. "Ulquiorra…your parents did not leave you because they want to…" he glanced at Grimmjaw and sighed. The two are almost the same actually. Ulquiorra dealt with his bitterness through his distant attitude while Grimmjaw was more of the rebellious type. But that does not make them any different. They're just the same…they were neglected by their parents though not intentionally.

"They died…I thought I told you that," he pointed out.

With a fierce look, Ulquiorra stared at him. "Don't think I do not understand what that meant just because I'm only ten," he said coldly. "And this will be the first and last time you'll see me react this way. It's what you always want right? To see how I react with everything? And lastly, this will be the first and last time I will follow you."

With that, he left Urahara sighing to himself in wariness. His sister sure did a lot of damage to her son. He turned to Grimmjaw. "Well…I hope you'll like it here."

He shrugged. "Not that I care about any house I stay in. besides, this might be interesting…to have a guy like that in the same house."

Urahara lit up. "Good…then shall you go and try your suit then? Like I have said, we will all go to that party."

Grimmjaw's jaw slackened. If there is one thing, he does not want to wear a suit. That was something he had always evaded during his family's parties.

"No way!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He walked towards the crowd but decided to actually be alone so he took a little detour and ended up at the mansion's back garden where he was given the solitude he always sought. It was a fair deal, he thought. He had agreed to Urahara about coming here so he supposed there would be no problem if he chose to be alone than play with the kids. After all, he is already ten years old and no longer a kid or so he thought.

He did not care about his newly adopted brother, Grimmjaw, who decided to actually socialize. He does not care if his foster father would go looking for him and found him missing. He wanted solitude. He wanted peace and that's something only a peaceful surrounding could actually offer. Or maybe not, he thought drily when he heard some noise nearby.

Sighing to himself, he actually stood up from the chair and was about to leave when curiosity got over him.

"I really hate her," one girl was saying to her friends. "She thought she is the princess of the world."

"But Cir – "

"Besides, she always gets higher score than me. I bet she only does because she's damn rich," she snorted again. "My mama said so. Rich people are always favored."

"But she really is bright," one tried to defend but cringed at the glare thrown at her.

"She's not!" the one named Cirucci said with vehemence.

"Okay…but why do you hate her so much?"

"Because everyone likes her."

"Cirucci…"

"Rukia, I hate her," Cirucci declared with so much bitterness. "And I'm going to hate her till I grow up."

Ulquiorra sighed and walked away. It's just girl's talk then, he thought. Rich are favored huh? He mulled over that thought as he made his way inside the crowd only have his foot stepped into by someone.

"Sorry," the girlish voice said and looked up only to grin widely. "Oh? It's you."

Was it just some luck that he run into the recipient of Circucci's hatred? Not that he cared about it. He does not. In fact, he does not care about anything else especially anyone. "Ah…"

She smiled and held his hand. "Hello again Ulquiorra."

"Not you again," he muttered with a breath. The girl frowned and stared at him before her lips pouted.

"What's with that attitude?" she said with little chastise before her hands were on her hips and she looked at him, studied him closely while he looked away, not bothering to appreciate how pretty she looked in that violet dress that matched her eyes beautifully. "Neh, you're never good with words, right?"

Ulquiorra cocked one brow and shifted his attention back at her. He does not know if he's irritated or not because someone is so dense to realize that someone wanted to be alone and does not want to talk to anyone at all. Before he could speak, he felt himself being pulled by the small girl towards the crowd who were giving them both a look – some, with question, some with appreciation. Probably the former was meant for him and the latter was for the girl.

"Let go," he ordered tersely but the girl ignored him and stopped only when they were in front of some people – two of which were his classmates as well.

"Rukia, there you are," the one with a bun said with a smile before her eyes settled on the boy behind the small girl. "Oh…it's Ulquiorra."

"I stepped into his foot – " realizing that, she whirled and suddenly bowed a little. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"Never mind," he answered and walked away but she pulled him again just as Kira approached with a delighted look.

"Hey, look, I've found a new friend," he said and pointed towards a boy with blue hair who was casually tucking his hands in his pockets. "He said his name is Grimmjaw."

"Hello," Momo said with a warm smile and bowed a little.

"Nice meeting you," Orihime said as well before she settled on staring at Ulquiorra once more. Rukia was not sure if she imagined it but she thought her friend's cheeks were a little bit pink.

"Is that real?" Rukia pointed towards his hair.

"Ya bet," he answered with a grin. "What's yer name?"

"Rukia."

"Nice," Grimmjaw answered while rubbing his chin, as if giving her some thought. At least that was until he finally noticed the quiet boy behind her. He smirked. "Heh, s'he your boyfriend?"

Apparently, Grimmjaw is way different from the girls and they were all clueless about what he meant. "Boyfriend?" Rukia repeated and blinked. "What's that mean?" she asked and turned to Ulquiorra who was not listening to them actually but was looking around the area with so much boredom in his face.

"Oh? So even the number one girl in school had no idea what boyfriend is?" a sneering voice joined in as Cirucci appeared with her friends and gave Rukia a mocking look before she turned to her friends. "See? If she really is bright, then she should have known what that means."

Grimmjaw ignored the newcomers and actually chuckled at the apparent naiveté. " I mean, is he…ya know," he shrugged. "Never mind. You're still too young."

Rukia frowned and glared. "You're not one to talk. How old are you? I think we are the same age so you're also young." She definitely and deliberately ignored Cirucci.

"Right," Grimmjaw grunted and turned to Ulquiorra. This time, he had the boy's attention. Grimmjaw gave him a smug look. One thing why he never had an argument about staying into a stranger's house and becoming a foster child is because this boy took his interest. He thought he might have some fun annoying someone as stick-up as him. "Yo," he raised his two fingers.

"You know him?" Orihime was the one who asked.

"Yep," he nodded, the smug look remaining on his face.

Ulquiorra gave him an indifferent look before walking away without a word but again, Rukia held his arm tightly. "Hey…you can join us."

"Not interested."

"Don't be a – "

"Just leave me be," he answered bitingly and left Rukia with her jaw hanging. It was the first she met someone as rude as him. "What's wrong with him?" she muttered before turning to Grimmjaw. "You know him, right?"

"Yeah."

"I see," she said. "Are you also a transferee here?"

"Maybe. It depends if I want to enter school, but I think I will…" he said and winked at her but Rukia was not even affected one bit. Grimmjaw scratched his head and tucked his hands once more. "Ja ne…"

The girls watched him walk away on the same direction Ulquiorra left. "What's with him?" Rukia muttered and her friends were not sure who she was referring to.

"Heh…someone had finally ignored you," Cirucci commented snidely before walking away while continuing her words. "Someone as dumb as you and only being favored by the teachers deserved that."

Rukia blinked and turned to her friends. "What's her problem?" she asked wearily. Both Orihime and Momo shrugged and turned to Kira. "Happy Birthday again Kira."

Said boy grinned. "Thanks…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sir?"

Ulquiorra cracked an eye open and came face to face with his bodyguard's face. He had fallen asleep while dreaming of his past…of how he met the woman who meant a lot to him…

"We're already here," Wonderweiss informed. He studied the man carefully under his usually blank eyes. For a fleeting moment, there was a look of sympathy in his eyes before he managed to actually mask it again with indifference knowing that his boss will never take sympathy from anyone – be it a friend or an enemy. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine," Ulquiorra grunted and reached for his suitcase. "I just dozed off. You can take a break while I talk with my lawyer."

Wonderweiss nodded. "Pardon me for asking sir, but aren't you bit rash this time?"

The green-eyed man merely shrugged and gave Wonderweiss a rare and curt smile. "I'm not. Besides, there's nothing left for me here."

With that, he stepped down from the car towards Harribel's office where he would deal with the last of his concerns in this country. It's time for him to go back to where he came from and settle there as well, hoping that what he would leave here would be enough for her and her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the third chapter. Before we get to that, let me extend my gratitude to my reviewers, namely the ff: Adrianna, Lucis 13, NIXAMATORIS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Momo reluctantly knocked on her friend's office. It had been a week already since her friend moved out from her house with Ulquiorra and decided to live a life with Kaien though Momo is still doubtful about the two's relationship. She had a feeling Rukia was hiding something from her. Ever since the news about her cheating on Ulquiorra broke out, Momo remained by her friend's side for support. Rukia never told her the reason why she suddenly lived with a different man nor did Ulquiorra ever spoke about it as well.

What Momo only knew is that Rukia had been depressed these past months and the only reason she could think of is that Ulquiorra had rarely been home. He spent most of his time in conferences he had to attend, in business deals he had to close. She thought it started there…

But for some reason, she wondered why Rukia had been avoiding Grimmjaw and Toshirou as well as if she was ashamed of something. She knew her friend is holding a secret she wished to carry alone. "Rukia?"

Said woman raised her head from what she was doing and Momo gave her a gentle look as she studied her friend's face. It was obvious she had been lacking sleep judging from the dark circles around her eyes. "Oh, Momo," her friend greeted with a warm smile that did not even reach her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Momo shook her head and invited herself in. "You have a visitor outside. Harribel."

She was sure she saw something in Rukia's eyes at the mention of the name but Momo could not define what that emotion was. However, Rukia was able to mask it with a cool smile before standing from her seat and reached for her coat. "I see. Send her in then."

"What's this all about? Why is Ulquiorra's lawyer here?"

"Annulment, divorce...call it any of those."

There was a stunned silence as Momo digested the information her friend kept from her. "Is there really no way for both of you to fix things and not to end there?" she asked hopefully. She had always liked Ulquiorra for her friend. Maybe because he always stood by her. Maybe because she witnessed time and time again how far Ulquiorra had gone for her. Besides, Ulquiorra had become a friend too when they were younger.

"Nope," Rukia shook her head casually. "The damage has been done. There's no way to repair it anymore," Rukia answered in a cool voice that masked whatever she felt. "Besides…" her voice trailed off when Orihime entered. Since Momo was staring intently at her friend, it did not escape her notice that Rukia's face darkened upon the presence of their friend. Thought it happened in a split second, Momo was able to catch it and she turned at her other friend while tension started to build inside the office.

Orihime was looking away. "Did something happen between the two of you?" Momo asked.

"Nope," Rukia answered and left the office without a word. Momo watched her go until her figure disappeared from her sight before she turned to Orihime.

"I can tell something happened," she insisted but Orihime merely shrugged.

"I don't know what's got into her," was all she said and headed out once more. Momo scratched her head and was about to go out when she glanced at her friend's table. She does not know but something pulled her there so she slowly walked towards it and sighed with regret when she found out it was just her wedding picture. It would seem Rukia had been looking at it before Momo entered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia," Harribel greeted with a casual smile as they shook hands.

"Hi. Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said and motioned for her to sit. "Have a seat please."

Harribel did so as she opened her suitcase and brought out some documents. "I don't know what happened between you two and it seems all your friends have been wondering on the same thing," Harribel started. "I advised Ulquiorra many times already to think about it over again and should convince you so you both could consult a counselor. However it seems his mind was made up already."

"Guess that's just for both of us," Rukia answered.

Harribel studied the document for a moment before handing it to her. "Since you both had agreed to it, guess there would be no problem on both parts. I already drafted everything and Ulquiorra had already signed. It takes your signature to make it formal and end everything between the two of you."

Quietly, Rukia reached for the paper at the table but she did not read it yet as she only stared at Harribel. "He's a good man."

Harribel nodded carefully. "I agree. And I guess you're throwing a good man away."

Rukia glanced outside where she could see the cars below. "It's what should be done. After all, I brought shame upon his name and mine."

Harribel stood up. "You only have to give me those back after you signed it. I'll have to go since I have to be in court in twenty minutes."

When alone, Rukia read the content and only stared at it, not believing everything. Even after what she did, he still left her everything. Since she was disowned due to shame she brought to her family, Rukia practically have nothing except her name and her job. She was prepared to start from scratch.

Yet…

Ulquiorra left everything in her name. What is she to make of that? Did he think that she would not succeed on her own? Did he think she's weak that she had to rely on wealth to continue leaving? Somehow, inside, anger boiled down. Maybe because what was left of her is her pride and Ulquiorra indirectly hurt her pride by offering his house and all his business operating here.

So all in all, she is still a millionaire despite being disowned by the Kuchiki clan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra was quietly sipping his wine when he felt the presence of someone. He did not look up and waited for that person to take the seat across him. He did not have to wait when a few seconds later, Kurosaki Ichigo pulled a seat and sat down. "Didn't expect my sister to be marrying your brother. She never mentioned a name before."

"Not that I knew of it either," he responded as he watched his foster brother dancing with his wife in the center of the hall. He looked happy. Grimmjaw was busy drinking with Nnoitra and Renji. Ulquiorra chose a spot distant from the crowd. He preferred it that way. He does not want people to interrogate him about his marriage with Rukia.

As far as he was concerned, it was over the moment she stepped out of their house and the moment he signed the papers. But no one knew about that yet except for few chosen people.

Ichigo studied the man carefully before he poured his glass some wine. "Sorry about what happened between you two."

"It happens," Ulquiorra answered nonchalantly.

"I know," Ichigo answered. "But really…it seemed so unlike Rukia to suddenly do that, don't you think?"

"Hn."

"And I know you know that so why do you give her up so easily?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know why Ulquiorra gave her up so easily when in fact he never wanted to.

"It's what she wants. It's what's supposed to be done," he answered with a careless shrug. "She chose Shiba so what's there to fight for?"

"How about you? What do you want?" he shot back.

"None of your concern," he brushed him off so easily like he always did when they were in college. "Whatever I want is nobody's concern," he answered coldly and stood up when his foster brother was done dancing. He glanced at his watch. He still has time. "Nice talking to you Kurosaki but I still have some things I have to do."

With that, he headed to his brother. Toshirou gave his rare smile as his wife was busy talking with some of her friends. "There you are," he said. "Karin had been asking about you – "

"Congratulations," Ulqiuorra cut him off. He handed his brother an envelope. "I hope you'll like it."

"Ulquiorra…"

Said man glanced at his watch again before giving the groom a regretful smile. He waved at Wonderweiss who was standing nearby. The guy nodded and walked outside already. "I have to go. My flight is in one hour."

Toshirou blinked, unsure of what he heard before he turned to his other foster brother who was laughing manically with Nnoitra and Renji as if the three were sharing a private joke. He swiftly returned his attention back to Ulquiorra knowing that the guy has the tendency to just disappear when you're not looking. And he was right. Ulquiorra was already walking towards the door.

Cursing to himself, he pulled Karin and gave him a chaste kiss. "Kindly excuse me for a while, honey," he murmured and though confused, Karin nodded. Toshirou dashed towards the door. He'll be damned to just let his brother go without a word to him. And perhaps, Grimmjaw noticed it as well because he stood up.

"Goddamn it Ulquiorra!" Toshirou cursed when outside the reception hall just as his brother was about to enter the car. "You've planned all of this."

Ulquiorra's answer was a wave of a hand.

"What's this about?" Grimmjaw asked.

"That freaking green-eyed man is leaving this country at the time of my wedding! That's what it's all about," Toshirou hissed. Grimmjaw turned to Ulquiorra who was already inside his car. Then his eyes flashed anger when realization dawned on him.

"You fucking asshole," he shouted and ran towards the car. "You definitely had no plan to come back."

"That's right," Ulquiorra nodded casually and answered in a cool voice that Grimmjaw hated most. "Well not of course if there is something I have to come here for."

"Why?" Grimmjaw asked scathingly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving up?"

"I'm not. It's just that everything is over. We signed the papers and voila. I'm a free man," he answered. "I expect you to take care of Urahara's house. That's all that was left from him."

"Don't do this, man. You can still talk it over," Toshirou spoke from behind Grimmjaw as he held the enveloped which he already opened. "One-month cruise huh? Quite luxurious."

"If anything happens, you know where to find me," Ulquiorra said. "Or rather, you can just call me," he turned to Grimmjaw and cocked one brow. "If you ever decide to settle down, don't forget to inform me."

Grimmjaw scowled. Ulquiorra is obviously trying to evade the topic of him leaving. "Damn you…you were never a coward."

"I'm not," he agreed and patted Wonderweiss. "Let's go."

And just like that, Ulquiorra Schiffer left Japan an hour later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoruichi stared at the bouquet of red roses in front of her. She had been staring at it for a while now. Unknowingly, a tear escaped her eyes and she looked up. "The boys sure grew up fast Urahara," he said in reference to her best friend who died when his kids were barely eighteen. From there, Yoruichi had taken care of them but it would seem the boys were capable.

She was aware of how Ulquiorra's marriage suddenly fell down and though she's just as powerful as the Kuchiki, when it comes to matters of the heart, she was just as powerless. She was not able to help the boy who lost so much. And now, after reading the note he left her, her heart constricted in pain.

She had always wondered if she did right by them…she had always worried that she failed…

But Ulquiorra's note eased her worry while it increased her pain.

Reaching for her phone, she tried to contact said man but his number is out of reach so she decided to try Toshirou or Grimmjaw. Actually, she was on her way to Toshirou's wedding. She was late since she had to deal with important matters.

"Grimmjaw," she started, not waiting for any greetings. "Is Ulquiorra there?"

"The bastard left Japan an hour ago," Grimmjaw answered with a growl. "And he planned it since last week. He never told us."

Yoruichi's heart fell. She can always follow Ulquiorra but decided against it. Her son had taken one great step to move on. "So…he and Rukia are no longer married?"

"Yeah."

"That boy…whatever was he thinking?" she mulled.

"Guess that's the reason he only came back. To settle everything. After all, he lived abroad these past months already," Grimmjaw concluded. "That's his way of moving on."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia was staring blankly at the ceiling of her office. It had been two weeks since Harribel left her the papers to sign and she did. it has also been two weeks since she started managing the business he left her. She tried to give it back but she learned from Toshirou that he left Japan already and decided to stay abroad.

From his advice, Rukia decided to indeed manage it rather than throw it away. Then maybe someday when their paths cross once more, she'd return it with gratitude. She had no idea Ulquiorra would leave Japan after everything. She thought he would stick by. Thinking that, Rukia mentally whacked herself.

She's going back to the habit of relying on him. She had to remind herself that she was the one who ruined everything and that she was living with someone else already and that she is happy…or is she?

"Rukia," Momo's voice from the end of the line.

"Huh?"

"I said, Orihime had resigned from the company. She said she's going abroad," Momo informed. Rukia's face was impassive at the news but eventually a dry smile curved her lips.

"Really huh? Probably to force herself on someone else," she muttered. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really care Momo."

Silence from the end of the line.

"What happened between the two of you? You have been acting cold towards her."

"Nothing," she answered curtly and paled when she spotted someone from the glass wall. There is no mistaking it. That blue hair… "Got some visitor. Call you later."

As soon as the receiver went off, the door opened and Grimmjaw entered with a serious face. Rukia looked away in shame once more. He's not aware. Only she knew about it. He does not have to know just like Ulquiorra does not have to know. In fact, no has to know what secret she holds.

"I planned to come here just as soon as I got the permission to leave from my superior," Grimmjaw started and sat down. "I want to know everything Rukia. Why you did that to my brother."

"It does not concern you so why don't you just drop it off?" she suggested tersely. Must everyone have to ask her? "Besides, Ulquiorra and I have settled everything. Why are you coming here and bringing old issues back?"

Grimmjaw pounded his fist into the table and Rukia was glad it was not made of glass lest it would have been broken. "It's because my brother had changed so much in these two weeks already!" he hissed. "Did you know that his office became his house already? Goddamn it, he's a working machine already and barely had the time to think of his health."

Grimmjaw's anger intensified when Rukia's reaction was just an impassive look. "Damn you, woman."

"You can damn me all you want, Grimmjaw," she started coolly. "But everything is over. And that's just that. I don't care about what he does with his life anymore and I'm pretty sure he does not give a damn about mine too."

She cringed when she saw his eyes darkened but she remained firm. "You can hate me Grimmjaw and I'll accept it. You and Toshirou have those rights. I know you love your brother so much despite your indifference towards him and I'm really sorry it ended that way."

Grimmjaw raked his blue hair in anger before he slumped back on the couch. "At least tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. I left him simply because I found someone new. Besides, what's the point living a married life when your husband barely comes home to you?"

Finding no answer to that, Grimmjaw cursed. "Shit." And without a word, he stormed out of Rukia's office leaving the woman suddenly tired. Is it right to take all the blame? She remained in her seat, continuously rubbing her temple when another one came. She groaned inwardly. Can't she have time for herself?

"I saw Ulquiorra's brother."

Raising her head, Rukia saw Kaien leaning on the doorjamb and studying her carefully. Forcing a smile, Rukia invited him in. "You did note tell me you're dropping by. Yeah, Grimmjaw just dropped by."

"What for?" he asked and pulled a chair just across hers.

She shrugged. "Nothing important."

After careful study, he smiled. "Then how about we grab a lunch? I'm hungry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra was drinking at the corner of the bar when a green-haired beauty took the liberty and sat down across him. Ah, he remembered her. She worked for this bar. Was it Neliel? He wasn't sure if that was her name but he sure could remember her pretty face.

"You're becoming a regular here," she commented. "What's your name?"

The question brought something to his memory but he chose to ignore it. She's out of his life already. He really should start learning to forget her. "Ulquiorra."

She smiled warmly and extended her hand which reminded him again of that girl he met when he was ten. "Neliel. I'm Neliel Tu Ordershvank."

He frowned, his mind already starting to work. "Are you in any way related to Ordershvank Groups?" The company was one of his clients so the family name is somehow familiar to him.

"Oh…I did not expect you to know that."

"Everyone should have heard of that," he answered.

Neliel chuckled then flashed a pleasant smile. "Well, then there is no point pretending I don't know you. My grandfather talked highly about you and even suggested I meet you."

Sipping his wine, Ulquiorra studied the woman across him. Beautiful face, blue-green hair, melancholic eyes which remained melancholic even with her warm smile. She also seemed of the same height as him. Not bad, he thought.

"So that's why you came here?"

"Yes and no. besides, I've been wanting to know you. You looked like the loner type. And in this kind of place where everyone should be having fun, you look so out-of-place."

"I just prefer to be alone," he corrected.

She shrugged. "Probably…"

"Won't you share a drink with me then?" he offered. He might as well enjoy someone's company for the night. It was the first time he took a break from work and left everything to his secretary and just ordered her to call him when there's an emergency.

"I'd love to," she accepted the offer.

"By the way, why do you choose to work here?" he asked and scanned the surrounding.

"For the fun of it? I'm still searching for something I want in life," she answered truthfully as Ulquiorra poured her glass with wine. She studied him this time. Sharp eyes that masked the intelligent mind…pale skin…and cynical face. One look in his face told her he suffered emotionally. Or close to it.

"I see," he muttered closely then resumed drinking his wine while Neliel continued studying him.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know what I mean…"

Ulquiorra gave a bitter chuckle. "Me? I simply want to drink and work. That's all."

"How about your wife? Grandfather said you're married."

Neliel saw the flash of pain in his blank eyes no matter how fleeting that was. And then it was gone and once again replaced with cynicism. He coolly emptied his glass then stared at her. "As far as I am concerned, I'm a free man. We ended everything formally."

"Sorry I asked," she said in a low voice. "I did not mean to…"

"Hn."

Then that's when Ulquiorra caught sight of another buxom looking around the area as if searching for someone. Following his line of sight, Neliel raised one brow and turned to the man. "You know her?"

"My ex's friend," he answered drily. He was aware that Orihime had always liked him since they were young but he ignored those feelings she had for him and until now wanted to ignore it. But for some reason, Orihime does not looked discouraged every time he rejected her. In fact, she looked challenged.

"I see," Neliel nodded, noting the dry tone. "You don't want her around, do you?"

"You could say that."

"Then let us ignore her," she suggested and smiled. "So…tell me more about you," she urged and perhaps it was her gentle voice that had Ulquiorra talking thirty minutes later as he drank himself and unknowingly opened the closed chapter of his life to this strange woman who lent her ears and listened with silence, her eyes not showing a bit of sympathy – something he appreciated since being sympathized with is a weakness he never wanted. It was also the first time that he talked so openly to a stranger. Perhaps he believed that tomorrow, it does not matter. Tomorrow, she's just another stranger that he met.

And from where she stood, Orihime watched with wariness. She intended to follow him abroad if only to make a place in his life, in Rukia's stead but it would seem someone beat her to it. She then wondered if her efforts were all futile and that she really had no chance against that stoic man.

She watched as time passed by that night…as he talked so openly – something which he only did to his ex-wife…as the green-haired whose face she could not see was nodding her head in attention, sometimes her shoulders shook as if she heard a joke he shared and the two would laugh a little.

And Orihime decided that she still won't give up. She had waited for so long for him to be free and she'll get what she wants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. College life is really hectic so I don't have much time to actually...you know...anyway...my greatest thanks to the following: alero990, Adrianna, xLightning, Melynn and yuniie...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Color drained from her face as she saw the man waiting outside her office. She tried to look for any means of escape but could not find any and so she chose the better part of valor and walked towards him, her heart beating fast against her chest and she thought she heard the drumming of it in her ears.

She's not prepared to face him yet. She still lacked the courage to face the man she betrayed – the only blood relative she had shamed. Swallowing hard, she bit her lip and from the corner of her eyes, she saw her friend, Momo watching her with worry. She tilted her head to give her a reassuring smile that she would be alright.

"Nii-sama," she said. Ever since he became the head of the family, she had already called him with that title. Even her late sister who died of cancer had called him that even though Hisana was older than Byakuya. Rukia could not remember what changed her brother so much. All she knew was that he used to be some lively man, always willing to play around with his sisters. Then, just one day, she woke up to find her brother cold and distant.

"Rukia." Even his voice held no emotions at all, as if he had intended it to be that way.

She bit her lip again at the rising tension and glanced around. People had been giving them looks already. Of course, though Ulquiorra was the previous owner of the company, the employees had no choice but to accept Rukia as the new boss now despite the hostility they felt towards her for what she has done to their former employer. That was something Rukia had learned through Momo and she commended the staff for their fierce loyalty towards her former husband.

"W-Won't you come in?" she invited and cursed herself for stammering. She had always prided herself to be strong and proud but she can name two people who made her stammer, in fact, they were the only ones capable of shaking her wall of defense. Her brother and Ulquiorra. And now, the latter is out from her life. From what she heard, he's doing well with his business abroad as he expanded more of his branches worldwide. In fact, his name is well-known around than it already was.

She motioned for her brother towards her office. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. "Or tea perhaps?"

"Don't bother," he answered and sat down as he studied the room before he nodded as if he found it to his liking.

Since he declined her offer, Rukia had no choice but to take a seat as well and waited for her brother's words. She knew he must have come here for a reason. After all, ever since her relationship with Kaien went to public, he had refused speaking to her and she later found out that due to humiliation and shame, she was disowned from the Kuchiki wealth and that she was only allowed to carry her name. whether it was his doing or not, Rukia does not know and she does not intend to find out about it. in fact she does not even resent her brother despite what they did whether he was responsible for it or not at all.

"It's been three months already since your marriage with him was legally unbound," he started with his intense eyes on her, studying her, watching for any reaction at all.

Rukia looked away. She should have known he would come for that. What else would he come here for? It's not like he cared. Ever since he changed, he stopped caring as well and Rukia found that painful. "A-Ah."

"Do you still live with that Shiba guy?"

She nodded. Her brother always made her nervous.

"Don't you two have no plan to tie the knots? Or do you still continue to prefer living outside marriage while tainting your name and his?" his voice was sharp this time unlike the low tone he used a while ago and Rukia wanted the ground to open and swallow her up. Being confronted by her brother was something she had always feared.

Silence passed for a full blown minute before Rukia finally lifted her head and faced her brother. This is now or never, she thought. Her brother had come to her to talk and she'd not waste that. So she forced a smile. "I…I'm not sure I'm prepared for a second marriage yet, nii-sama. I –I …"

"So you're saying you're content with the way you live with him now?"

"Yes."

"I see," he only muttered. "Shiba's now heiress had demanded that you and your man make things legal to save both names from further shame. What would you say about that?" he asked in quiet challenge.

Rukia's face deliberately showed her shock as she gaped at her brother. Are they going to force her to marry Kaien? When she chose to leave her husband, it was not with the intention of marrying any other man. She does not want that because she feared that she might repeat what happened with Ulquiorra. She simply wanted to live with someone but not under the sanctity of marriage.

She could tell he's becoming impatient with her answer as he slowly drummed his fingers against the table. "I…"

"Well?"

Closing her eyes, she leaned on her chair. "What if I say no?" she asked with defiance in her tone. If Byakuya was surprised by it, he hid it well behind that calm veneer. Rukia's hand flew to her mouth when she realized she had just defied her brother. Then realizing it's time for her to step up, she composed herself. "I don't want to get married."

"Why?"

She only shook her head, unable to provide a definite answer to that question. Maybe because in her subconscious, she still felt bound to Ulquiorra. "I don't know honestly."

"Your husband was a good man and perhaps his only flaw was that he loved his work too much but I see no reason for you to suddenly betray that one man who gave his all for you," he commented afterwards in a low tone as if he felt somewhat sorry for her. "Despite what you did, he still took you into consideration and made you the owner of this company. He's generous."

Rukia's face turned slight red in shame. "I never asked this from him," she defended herself. Why is it that she's so powerless in front of her brother?

"Sure you didn't and that's why I said he's generous," he stood up. "I expect you in your best behavior tomorrow," he said and headed towards the door.

Confused, Rukia only stared at him before she found the courage to ask. "W-What for?" she stammered and cursed inside.

He gave her a blank look when he tilted his head to look at her over his shoulder. "So even your sister's death was forgotten."

Wide eyes, Rukia gasped. How come she forgot about that? "Nii-sama…I…"

"Aside from that, Yoruichi Shihouin would host a party and all noble families are to attend. If you don't plan to get married with that man, then come alone and behave with whatever dignity was left in you. Do not humiliate me or yourself."

And he left Rukia feeling very weak. Her chest felt heavy and she knew why…she could not bear the thought of her brother hating her for the shame and humiliation the Kuchiki family had to suffer. She bit her lip and let the tears she tried to suppress stream her face. She did not even get to say sorry to him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neliel blinked as she looked up from the bunch of papers she was working with. Ever since she started dating Ulquiorra two months ago, she decided to finally help her grandfather with the family business. In fact, she could not have done it all without Ulqiuorra's quiet guidance. It's still hard to believe on her part that she's already his girlfriend.

It happened so fast for both of them. Ever since she talked to him, she knew she had already fallen for the guy but she did not push through with her feelings yet knowing that he is still in the process of getting over his wife and so she just remained a friend to him until two months ago – a month later after they first talked.

And it was the man who came to her. And Nel accepted him with open heart. After hearing him talk about his life back then, she made a promise to herself that she will mend his broken heart – if not completely, at least close to it. She knew that it was too soon and that deep inside, he might still be harboring feelings for his ex-wife. And she made it clear to him that she will wait until he fully got over her. For the time being, they would have to settle with what they can offer for each other. Warmth, comfort…"What's this?" she asked with curiosity and took the scented envelope as Ulquiorra sat on her table with a shrug.

"Something I could not turn down," he answered.

Neliel nodded and opened the thing which turned out to be an invitation card. A frown creased her brow a little upon realizing that it came from Japan – from someone named Yoruichi Shihouin. Questioning, she shifted her gaze from it to him. He shrugged.

"Want to come?"

Neliel carefully closed the card then smiled. "Sure. It's also the first time I get to step foot into the place. I'm curious to see her – the one you mentioned as your mother figure."

"You'll like her," he stated with assurance.

"I'm sure I will," she agreed then noticed the disturbing look from his face. She wondered if he was worried about crossing paths with his ex-wife. "Is something bothering you?"

His answer was a shrug before he looked out. "Tomorrow would be Hisana's death anniversary."

The name was unfamiliar so she only looked at him, her eyes prodding him to continue. "This would probably the second or third time I was not able to put flowers into her grave." He jumped down from the table and gave her a chaste kiss. Neliel wondered how Ulquiorra managed to be sweet while maintaining his stoic face. "You okay with traveling two hours from now?"

She nodded as he walked outside. Then as if she remembered something, she stopped the man. "By the way, Orihime, she called a little while ago and asked if we could share dinner with her and her brother."

Being a nice woman, Neliel had befriended Orihime when the latter had introduced herself as Rukia's friend as well as Ulquiorra's. from that point on, Orihime would call from time to time or appear from time to time and invite her and her boyfriend for a walk, movie, dinner and everything.

But Neliel noted that she never invited without mentioning Ulquiorra so she thought the lady might have loved him too. Besides, it is too easy to read between the lines. "Then decline the offer. We're off for Japan in two hours. Ja ne."

"Take care," she called and waved a little before shaking her head.

.

.

.

Yoruichi stood at the center of the big hall as she welcomed her guests to the party meant for Urahara's son – Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques. She had a feeling the guy is unaware what the party is for and is even unaware that's it is particularly for him. She spotted Byakuya entering and she gave a wide smile as the latter nodded regally as he was followed by the other members of the Kuchiki family save for his sister.

From the left, she saw the Shiba clan gathered and casually acknowledged Byakuya's presence while the eldest Shiba son sat beside his sister, his face unreadable especially when he saw that his girlfriend is nowhere in sight. Yoruichi wondered about that too.

"I didn't know you are this well-known," Toshirou walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before his wife smiled awkwardly, as she fidgeted with her dress.

"Shirou," Yoruichi was delighted to see one of them already. "Hi there Karin."

"Good evening, ma'am," Toshirou's wife greeted politely earning an amused look from Yoruichi who chuckled.

"Just call me by my name," she suggested with a soft chuckle before turning to the silver-haired guy. "Did Ulquiorra call if he's coming? And also Grimmjaw?"

"No. But I'd bet Ulquiorra would not turn this down," he muttered. "As for Grimmjaw, I'm still not sure. He has not called since a week ago. You know the man."

Yoruichi wrinkled her nose. "He cannot make any excuse not to attend because his superior had been invited and is already talking to one of the guests. And according to General Yamamoto, he had granted Grimmjaw the permission to leave."

"What's with the party anyway?" Toshirou asked with curiosity.

Yoruichi gave a mysterious smile. "You'll see."

Toshirou turned to his wife. "You okay here or do you want to sit down?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry about me," she spoke clearly. "I'm just trying to adjust to the big crowd and this freaking dress," she whispered close to him so only he could hear. Toshirou could not stop himself from chuckling while Yoruichi watched with fondness. He looked very happy with his married life.

"I wonder if Rukia would be coming," Toshirou muttered close to Yoruichi when Karin excused herself to roam around. His eyes were fixed on the regal man who was seriously talking with a silver-haired guy, the greatest lawyer to date, Ichimaru Gin and beside him was one of the brightest political figure, Aizen Sousuke. From what he heard, the three were best of friends way back.

"I'm wondering the same thing. But knowing Byakuya, I know he had informed her sister despite the gap that separated them more," she offered her opinion and frowned at an unfamiliar face who stood awkwardly outside the mansion as she glanced from left to right as if unsure whether to step in or not at all. "Now…that's a face I never saw before."

Toshirou followed her line of sight and raised one brow. "Who is she?" he asked as he studied the beauty that stood out among the new comers. She had such wavy long blue-green hair, nicely built body and if he would describe her shortly, she's a head-turner. "You're the hostess so you should entertain her."

Yoruichi pulled Toshirou with her as they both headed towards the woman who was already starting to catch the attention of many as she stood there clad in a tube-dress that exposed her cleavage well and hugged her small waist. "Ahm…welcome?" Yoruichi started tentatively and appreciated the woman's beauty. Indeed, she's a head-turner with looks alone.

The woman smiled hesitantly and looked back at the car which brought her there. She came here alone as instructed by her boyfriend who went to fetch his brother from, according to him, god-knows-where. "I…" what should she say at a time like this so as not to make her look like a gatecrasher? From her pouch, she brought out the invitation card.

Toshirou was not looking at her but at the man standing near the car. "Wonderweiss," he called the quiet man who nodded politely before being motioned by the silver-haired man to come closer.

"Good evening sir."

He simply nodded. "So if you're here then it would mean, my brother is," he asked for confirmation.

"Yes sir," he nodded before turning to the woman. "Pardon me ma'am for not accompanying you here as instructed."

"No, no, it's fine," Neliel said kindly.

Turning from her, Wonderweiss sighed and relayed the information he was told. "Sir Ulquiorra had instructed me to leave Miss Ordershvank in your care as he was called by Sir Grimmjaw to fetch him."

"Ordershvank?" Yoruichi repeated as she rubbed her chin. Then she smiled. "Ah, forgive us, Ulquiorra had not mentioned that he would be coming with someone so – "

"Forgiven ma'am and please it's no big deal really. Let me introduce myself properly," she said and curtsied a little. "I'm Neliel Tu Ordershvank."

Toshirou was searching Wonderweiss' face for answers but the latter only stared blankly and the youngest brother of Ulquiorra sighed warily. It was like Wonderweiss had adapted Ulquiorra's quiet personality and it unnerved him.

"Please do come in," Yoruichi invited and nudged Toshirou a little. "I'm the hostess for the night, I believe. Shihouin Yoruichi and this man here is Ulquiorra's brother, Toshirou."

Neliel's face lit up and her lips curved with a warm smile as she shook hands with them. "It's so nice to meet you. He talked about you guys and thought highly of you."

"Heh, that would be my best friend's boy," Yoruichi said. At the back of her mind, she wondered if Ulquiorra had finally moved on though it was too soon. Three months huh? But then again, the girl is not bad at all. She looked nice and seems to exude a warm personality. "Toshirou, why don't you lead her inside and introduce Karin while I talk to Wonderweiss for a little while."

"I'm really sorry if I am a bother," Neliel apologized first but Yoruichi waved her off with a smile.

"Don't even think about it that way," she warned. "Now go and meet his wonderful wife."

When left alone with Ulquiorra's bodyguard, she examined him closely before she finally asked the question she wanted to ask. "So…is she his new girl?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded and thought carefully before she asked again. "Is he happy?"

He nodded. "I believe so."

"That's good to hear," she said. "Why don't you come in?"

He shook his head slowly. "I am to visit my Uncle tonight."

"Toussen huh? Mah, if that's what you want then," she gave in.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia cursed as she drove like a madman. She hoped that she would not be too late. Using her right hand, she reached for her mobile from her bag and took the call. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" it was Kaien's voice laced with worry.

Rukia glanced at her watched. "I'm on my way. I got held up from an important meeting with the publishing company I was working into."

She heard him sigh from the end of the line and she could not mistake the worry from it. "Your brother had already arrived a while ago." The two of them had talked about his sister's demand of wedding and since she refused to get married yet, Kaien had no choice but to settle with their current set-up. He understood that perhaps despite choosing him, she is still in the process of moving on and forgetting her previous marriage so he decided to give her the space she needed.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"And it does not help that my sister wanted to have your presence immediately. I know her, she's going to insist on what she wants so I'm going to warn you again that you should be prepared for whatever she had to say," he advised. "If only you'll agree that we get married already."

"Must we go over that again?" she asked with a sigh.

"Sorry…anyway, drive safely okay?" he asked for a reassurance and she grinned.

"Yeah. You're such a worrier," she commented. "I'm going to hang up now."

"Okay. Love you," he said from the end of the line.

"Love you too," she answered back and she could not understand why she felt guilty saying that line when she was already used to saying that to him. Turning her mobile off, she curbed the car at the intersection and cursed when a car appeared out of nowhere making her suddenly pull the brake as her car skidded to screeching halt.

"Damn," she swore under her breath as she held her forehead. It's a good thing she was wearing her seatbelt or she might have taken some serious injury. Staring outside, anger rushed through her immediately as she saw the car took a halt. Opening the car, she stepped down with her fists clenched tightly. She's not going to let this night go without having to say what she wanted to whoever the devil was behind the wheel of the car which almost crashed into her.

And she's going to make him pay for getting late more.

Walking towards the car, her eyes blazed with rage and knocked the car's window. "Excuse me," she called scathingly. "If you don't mind, would you step down for a while and we'll have a talk!"

Her voice shook with anger. She had forgotten that she's a Kuchiki and acting accordingly is something she had been taught at a young age. She had forgotten that she is wearing a dress, that her hair was messed up and she knew that Momo would chide her because she worked hard for it to make her look better than she already was.

"It's your damn fault that my night is ruined and that I am late for the party!" she continued her rant as the driver stepped down from the driver's side and whatever she had to say was caught in her throat when she finally had a glimpse of the man she was about to curse. Wide-eyed, she could only look at him with her mouth slightly opened in honest shock.

"You were driving beyond the required speed," he stated coolly. "You've always been a reckless driver if I recall."

He was the last person she expected to see in this dreadful night. He was wearing an American black suit that fit him too well. His hair grew a little than three months ago…and was it her imagination? But he looked well.

"I…" she closed her eyes and counted from one to ten to calm her nerves. "Damn it," she finally cursed and opened her big, violet eyes and stared at him. Knowing that she would only act stupidly if she stood there any further, she whirled around as her black gown billowed with the cool, night wind. There is no need to ask why he's suddenly here. She should have known but since she was so preoccupied with a lot of things lately, she forgot about that. "I apologize," she finally spoke when she was sure her voice would not break. "But I'm in a hurry."

"It would seem you can't use that car anymore," he pointed out and Rukia breathed a hiss when she saw the front of her car in heat. However, though she knew that, she still continued to walk towards her car. She'd rather choose to wait for someone rather than stay here and subject herself to further stupidity in front of the man she had loved and hurt at the same time.

Unable to stop herself though, she looked over her shoulder to find him busy talking with someone over his mobile already and he nodded once or twice at least. One thing, she thought, he looked okay and she's fine with that already. At least one of her worries abated. Opening her car, she reached for her bag. She might as well call Kaien to come pick her up or she'd be delayed further.

But just as she was about to push the call button, she remembered her brother's warning. If she would defy her brother now – she shook her head. She does not want to think about what would happen then. She might as well call Momo to drive her there.

Standing up, she almost jumped in surprise to find Ulquiorra standing behind her with one hand tucked in his pocket. She heaved a sigh. He always moved like a panther. "Don't scare me like that."

"I don't plan to," he said calmly and threw her a bunch of keys before turning his back. "You can use my car. Wonderweiss is on his way to pick me up."

Rukia picked the keys she was not able to catch and stared at the retreating form of the man. An ironic smile curved her lips. Yep, he's still one in a million for her. Too bad she ended everything. Her brother is right too. He's generous. For now, she felt grateful because he saved her the time to call and wait for someone before arriving at the party.

"Thanks," she only whispered and entered the car.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He questioned his sanity as he watched the car speed away. To still willingly helping her, Ulquiorra wondered if he had gone mad. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply asked her to take a ride with him but since he is still going somewhere else, he decided to give his car and called Wonderweiss to pick him up before the latter would go home.

He had an idea why she seemed in a hurry and mad when she was delayed.

He sighed. He wanted to strangle his brother for causing so much hassle. At this hour, he should be around his girlfriend and accompanying her at the party but Grimmjaw had to ruin that. It's not like he does not want to help him though. It's just that he is worried about Neliel being alone. And that was why he instructed Wonderweiss to tell his other brother to take care of her for a short while.

He sighed in relief when Wonderweiss arrived later than he expected. "Sorry for the bother," he muttered. "Is Neliel alright there?" he inquired first.

"Yes sir. Your brother and his wife were accompanying her."

He nodded in relief. "That's good to hear then. Now, let's go fetch that dumbass and get this night over with."

He saw his brother lazily leaning at one of the tree at the foot of the hill, with his military uniform still on. Immediately, he walked towards the car and entered before closing it with a slam. Ulquiorra raised his brow. "Don't think you have the right to get mad," he stated. "After all, I'm the one who was troubled and not you."

"I know," Grimmjaw barked. "I just don't want to go to that party!"

"Oh? You've always been a partygoer whenever you had a leave from service," he commented and he heard him growl louder. "So, why didn't you just go somewhere else then?"

Grimmjaw snapped at him, his blue eyes burned with rage. "I can't no matter what! I have no excuse to give to her," he said. "The shitman is already there and I can't come up with any better reason."

"So what's the reason then?" he asked.

"It's because I learned from that bitch I just met that I am to get married to her! Damn Urahara for arranging that!" he cursed and Ulquiorra's reaction was simply to nod his head before shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erm. I'm back? Hehe. I just snuck from something to update this one. But before we start with the chapter: gratitude is necessary to those who had taken time to review this one. So my thanks to xlightningx, sphinx, Animefanx and the newest Alaemori. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
**

"Oh, Rukia," Yoruichi greeted the woman fondly as she stepped down from the car. Rukia smiled hesitantly, not knowing how to face the woman whom Ulquiorra had adored so much in his life, the one who stood as a mother figure to three boys who were adopted by Urahara. She sought for escape but found none.

"Good evening," she greeted regally and caught sight of her brother raising his one hand, motioning her to go to them. From the left, she saw Kaien doing the same. "I'm going to see my brother now," she said in a hurry. If there are males she feared, there is one female too. It's Yoruichi. She does not want to face the wrath of the woman if ever she is mad at her. Walking passed her, Rukia felt Yoruichi's hand on her wrist.

"Don't be afraid of me, girl," she stated calmly. "It's apparent in your face that you fear me."

"I don't" she declared bravely and Yoruichi chuckled.

"Brave girl," she commented. "Though I am not angry with you, I would admit that I felt a little hurt for what you've done to my boy. But all else is forgotten and forgiven as long as you both do not regret it."

With tears stinging her eyes, Rukia turned to the woman and the latter gave her an affectionate hug – the comfort Rukia had needed when all else went wrong. "I love both you and my son…now go inside while I patiently wait for them and one more."

"I'm so sorry for what I've done," she whispered croakily as the people inside watched. Some had given Rukia a disapproving look.

Yoruichi smiled regretfully and patted the woman's back. "The one you should apologize to would be your brother. You still haven't bridged the gap between the two of you."

Pulling away from the woman, Rukia only stared at her for a while. "Thank you so much Yoruichi-san," she mumbled.

Said woman smiled warmly. "Now go inside and don't waste your time here," she nudged him in. "By the way, you look beautiful in that dress."

Walking away from her, Rukia heaved a deep sigh and made her way towards Byakuya. She simply waved her hand to Kaien and smiled apologetically.

"You look beautiful tonight in that dress, Rukia-chan," Gin commented as she finally stood near her brother and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," she spoke calmly now before turning to Byakuya. "I'm sorry I was late. I almost crashed into another car…" her voice trailed off. She had not planned to tell anyone that she almost crashed into Ulquiorra's car.

Byakuya simply nodded. "Have a seat," he said. "Your hair is quite messed up," he noted.

Rukia shrugged. It is so hard to imagine that her brother had changed into a stoic man at a young age due to circumstances he could not escape from. She did not answer him as the three men continued to talk about stuffs. Glancing around, she noticed that some were giving her malicious looks while some were simply enjoying the night.

That was when she caught sight of Toshirou with his wife as they sat at the corner with an unfamiliar face. She knew most of the guests here but she is pretty damn sure she never met that woman.

.

.

.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Neliel raised her head and tilted it a little to meet the petite's gaze. For a moment, she does not know what to do there. Of course she knew who she is. She saw her pictures before, she heard a lot about her too…

"That's Rukia."

After giving said woman a small smile, Neliel shifted her gaze back at Toshirou who was giving Rukia a curt nod. "Oh…" was all she could mutter.

"She looked pretty flustered," he commented and stood up. "I'll go see her for a while. You wait here okay?" he asked both women with him.

"Hai, hai."

When he walked away, Karin spoke. "She was my brother's ex when they were in middle school. I would say that she is special to Ichigo even until now. Toshirou always worried about his brother after the divorce."

"I wonder why she left him," Neliel spoke quietly. Then she decided to know the woman better like she did to Orihime back then. But while Orihime is a different case, Rukia seemed a difficult one. Maybe because they happened to have been involved with the same man – one from the past and the other at the present time.

"It's always that one-million dollar question," Karin spoke and watched as Rukia talked uncomfortably at the presence of her husband. "Despite everything else, my husband and his brothers really loved her. For Toshirou, she always had been the older sister. I heard Grimmjaw loved her the same way Ulquiorra did."

'How do they feel about what happened?" she asked in curiosity.

Karin's gaze left her husband's to face Neliel. "Bad. But they cannot hate her no matter how much they wanted to. Besides, if Ulquiorra did not even hate her one bit, who are they to do otherwise?"

Neliel rubbed her chin. "He must have loved her so much," she commented and felt a little pang in her heart.

"Yes. From childhood, I heard,"

"Don't you think it is so regretful to suddenly end it like that?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra was drumming his fingers against the car's window while Wonderweiss drove them towards the party. It's so hard to believe that the rebellious Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques was actually engaged without his knowledge. "Who is the girl?"

"The heck I know," he growled. "But she knows me."

"Lucky you," he said, not really making the situation any better.

Grimmjaw scowled at him before looking outside. "There is no way I'd be marrying anyone."

For a moment, silence ruled inside the car. Wonderweiss pretended not to have heard anything from the brothers. Then Grimmjaw turned to him with a pained look that Ulquiorra could very well understand. "You know that, right?" he asked.

"Hn." It is still strange to the brothers how they managed to keep their relationship intact despite the fact that both men loved the same woman when they were younger. Ulquiorra wondered if the situation was reversed, would Grimmjaw end up like him? He shook the thoughts away. What's the point thinking about the past?

"There's only one woman I ever loved…" one thing that Ulquiorra admired from Grimmjaw is the fact that he was never ashamed to admit his feelings for Rukia even in front of Ulquiorra. It's not like Ulquiorra was bothered with it one bit. Both him and Grimmjaw understood each other's feelings for the same woman and they respected each other about it. it was not rivalry for them.

"I thought you learned to move on?" he asked casually.

"You think it was that easy? Heck…I have yet to meet another woman of her kind."

Ulquiorra gave a bitter chuckle. He wished his brother found someone like Rukia or if anything…like Nel…maybe Nel is different from his former wife but still…she's the only woman who came close to being like Rukia.

"Guess we just have to meet someone else. Rukia is not for us," he said slowly. This time, he turned to his brother. "I ran across her a while ago." He decided to share that small information.

Surprised, Grimmjaw looked at him. "How'd it go?"

"It went well. Anyway, enough about her…we're just hurting ourselves more than we could imagine," he said truthfully. "I'm curious about this woman you are set to marry."

The scowl was back on Grimmjaw's face. "I told you I won't marry anyone."

"Hai. Hai."

Again, silence passed between the two before Grimmjaw spoke once more. "Rukia sure did a lot for us when we were young, don't you think? Funny how I came to remember it suddenly."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. There is no need to say that Rukia was the first person to accept both of them in her circle of friends despite the rude behavior they both showed towards her…one with indifference and the other with brash comments. Her childhood image flashed into his mind.

_He was alone in the music room and so he played the piano carefully. While other kids were at the playground, Ulquoirra preferred to actually keep to himself and thus he always comes here during breaks. Grimmjaw had officially started his first day in school as of yesterday. One could tell that they don't get along pretty well._

_Because one is so quiet and the other so cocky for his age._

"_You play the piano well…" an awed voice said and he turned to find that auburn-haired girl who always hanged out with Rukia. What was her name again? He shook his head. For a smart kid, he could not remember a simple. What stuck in his mind was Rukia's name since he still could not forget their first meeting. _

_He did not respond to her comment as he stopped playing and merely sat on the stool, his green eyes boring at her. He was not sure but he thought the girl had been secretly following him lately. And he does not want that. Nope he does not._

_The girl smiled reluctantly upon noticing the indifference. She had always wanted to talk to him. Because she liked him. Funny how a kid of her age knew how to like someone. "Ano…uhm…we have not been introduced properly. My name is Inoue Orihime," she said as her face flushed in embarrassment. _

"_Hn."_

_She hid her disappointment when all he said was that. She wished she was just like her best friend who could openly talk to anyone without being shy. Orihime raised her head and smiled reluctantly while her fingers played with each other. "Ano…c-can you play the piano again?" she asked._

_He was about to give a rude remark when he was interrupted. "There you are!" a voice boomed and both turned to see Rukia panting hard. She grinned as she straightened up. That was the time she noticed Orihime. "Oh? Orihime, I was not expecting you here."_

_Orihime blushed. "I…just heard him playing a piano and decided to you know…" _

_Awed, Rukia turned to the boy who was not even paying attention to them. "Really?" she squealed in delight. "Neh, Ulquiorra, you can play?"_

"_No."_

_Rukia pouted before she dashed in and before any of the two could think, she grabbed Ulquiorra's hand with hers and tugged at him. "Come on. Let's go play outside."_

_Frowning, Ulquiorra glared at her but she was oblivious at it. "Listen here, girl," he said and he sounded like an adult by the way he pronounced it.. "I thought I told you to leave me be."_

_Rukia stuck her tongue out. "I won't. I decided to make you my friend. Come on," she continued tugging. Orihime watched the pair and admired Rukia's courage. If it were her, she would be fidgeting at the shrilly glare Ulquiorra is throwing already._

_Unused to the girl's puzzling attitude, Ulquiorra had found himself dragged by the little girl outside the music room towards the playground where the rest of the kids were busy playing with one another. Noticing all eyes on them, Ulquiorra unclasped her hold on his hand. "Listen girl," he repeated and Rukia turned to him, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. _

"_We already introduced ourselves before. I know your name and you know mine so you better use it," she said in a voice that held an authority. For a moment, Ulquiorra was once again dumbstruck. This girl…this small girl had the guts to use an authoritative voice over him…gutsy…_

"_One," Ulquiorra spoke this time. "I don't need a friend. I thought I told you that as well?" he stated. _

_She grinned. "And I said everyone needs a friend. Nii-san said so," this time, her face was gentle and Ulquiorra decided that the girl is something indeed. "Besides, even if you don't want one, I still want to be a friend to you. I'll nag you until you agree to it."_

_Sighing, the boy just 'hnned'. There is no point talking this girl out of becoming his friend. She does not listen. Noticing the exasperation, Rukia grinned again. "See? Now let's go find the others," she said and looked around. She spotted Momo, Kira and the blue-haired. "There they are!" she pointed at their direction. Ulquiorra snorted upon seeing his foster brother there. _

_Allowing himself to be dragged by her, they stood in front of the three. "See? I found him," Rukia declared proudly. She turned to him with a serious look for a girl. "One day…I'm going to make you smile," she declared and Ulquiorra raised his brow at the claim. _

_Orihime felt a pang of jealousy when she noticed how easily the boy allowed himself to be dragged by her friend when in fact a while ago, he was not even responsive to Orihime. She shook her head and decided to approach them and join the fun. Maybe someday, she might be able to do something like this too…_

"_Yo," Grimmjaw called their attention as he gave Ulquiorra another smug look. He took something from his bag. "The old man said you forgot this," he said and brought out a bento box. Curious, the rest all looked at him and Ulquiorra. The latter took the box without a word. Rukia nudged him._

"…"

_Warily, Rukia pulled him again much to his annoyance this time. The girl seemed to love doing that. When they were a good distance away, she had her hands on her hips and she glared at him. "I'm really going to help you with your manners," she declared. "When someone gives you something…you should say thank you."_

_Not understanding what she was trying to point out, Ulquiorra merely raised his brow at her. What is with this insensitive girl? "Why would I?" he asked brusquely and jerked his hand from her._

_Rolling her eyes, the girl shook her head. "My brother said that it is a sign of good manners. Besides, he brought you your lunch."_

"_I did not ask him to," he pointed out. _

_Rukia wanted to strangle the man. Just how did he grow up that he lacked manners? And so she decided that she would pound everything her tutors had taught her when it comes to manners. "Of course you did not but he still brought it because he is concerned."_

"_Ch," Ulquiorra snorted. "That boy is not concerned. He's doing that to piss me off," he declared and walked away from her towards the group. He might as well put up with it than to get nagged the whole break. That was when Rukia realized something._

"_Wait…how did you two know each other?" she asked with curiosity as she walked beside him. _

"_We live in the same house," was his simple answer. When they reached the group again, Ulquiorra sat at a good distance from everyone but Rukia sat beside him. He sighed in annoyance. The girl is persistent. _

"_You do?" she asked with wide eyes. 'How…"_

"_It's not for you to know," Grimmjaw butted in. "Besides…" he did not get to continue when they all watched Ulquiorra staring at the bento box with intensity. Then a few seconds later, he raised his head. _

"_Go on…do it," Grimmjaw heard Rukia whisper. "I promise I will not bother you for the rest of the day if you do."_

_Grimmjaw was wondering what Rukia was talking about but he could pretty well say that her last statement made Ulquiorra look at her pointedly as if searching for the sincerity of her statement. Sighing, he faced Grimmjaw._

"_T-…" he stopped to remember the words. Rukia would have thought the guy to be so stupid to forget such words but she also understand that he is a man not good with words so he's probably adjusting to saying such things. She gave him an encouraging smile. She had promised to herself that she will make this boy her friend and she would make him smile one day…she vowed that after Kira's birthday party._

"_Huh?" the blue-haired frowned at the discomfort from his foster brother. Man but he is so gonna enjoy this. _

_Hearing him heave a sigh, everyone waited. "Thank you," he finally spoke the words though it was said without any emotions at all. Rukia smiled to herself. That's a good start for her. _

Ulquiorra's eyes popped open at the recollection. Grimmjaw glanced at his brother and noted the look of wistfulness in his green eyes. On the other hand, Ulquiorra raked his hair. Grimmjaw was right. She sure did a lot for them when they were young.

Apart from being the first to welcome him as friends, she thought him how to say thank you. She pounded into him the correct manners that she was taught at home and though slowly, Ulquiorra learned from her. And he never realized that he started wanting to be friends with her indeed. Only with her did he first learn to be polite, to be grateful,…with her, everything was first…and it was then that he decided he will protect her and the friendship she had offered…

The funny thing though was that…the friendship turned into something deeper…

.

.

.

There was silence that filled the room when finally, Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw stepped into the big house of Shihouin Yoruichi. After the silence, murmurs followed around. Some were giving Rukia a pointed look, waiting for any reaction from her. The others gave Kaien a glance as well, wanting to see what he would do.

It feels awkward to have the three in the same room…

Yoruichi broke the silence as she finally spoke. "Ah, my boys are complete."

After giving the woman a peck on the cheek, Ulquiorra walked towards Neliel who was seated next to Karin. From the looks of it, it seems the two are getting along so well. She smiled warmly as she stood up to give him a chaste kiss.

"Sorry I got held up," he said and did not elaborate.

She smiled. "Nah, it's alright. Besides, Karin had been entertaining me," she said as he pulled a seat. After sitting, he glanced around and noticed Rukia sitting with her brother, Aizen and Gin. The latter raised his glass to acknowledge his presence. Ulquiorra nodded. "Who's the guy with blue hair?" she asked curiously.

"My brother," he informed.

Karin chuckled as Toshirou came back. "What got the guy so annoyed? He looked like he wanted to bite someone," Toshirou asked.

"You'll find out," he answered and his face involuntarily darkened when he noticed Kaien Shiba at the corner. He was looking at him as well and they shared a heated look. Yoruichi took the stand and held the microphone.

"Good evening everyone," she started. "It's been a while since I held a big party such as this. But tonight is special," she said and smiled widely, ignoring the growl from Grimmjaw who had already taken a seat across Nnoitra who had been enjoying himself earlier. "First would probably to welcome an unexpected guest from Europe. I'd like you all to please welcome, Miss Ordershvank," she introduced much to Neliel's surprise. As applause followed, she looked at Ulquiorra for help. He only nodded to encourage her and so she stood up and bowed a little. "And of course…it is also to welcome my boy…" he said and pointed at Ulquiorra who simply raised his glass of wine.

There were murmurs once again as everyone speculated. But Yoruichi ignored those and grinned. "Now…this party is to honor my best friend who had long passed away. We are all aware that Urahara raised three boys. And he left it up to me to look after them. It seems just like yesterday when they were just brats," she started with her voice starting to crack just by reminiscing everything. "And now they grew up to be fine men whom I am so proud of."

Not wanting to cause any scene involving Rukia and Ulquiorra, she directed her gaze at Grimmjaw. "Now, Grimmjaw, I know you are probably mad but this arrangement was made by your parents and was simply carried out by your foster father. So don't go hating that blond."

"The heck I won't," Grimmjaw bit back with a growl while the audience laughed a little. It was a common fact that the three kids raised by Urahara are all so different in attitude and among them, Grimmjaw is the rebellious type.

Yoruichi chuckled. "And so ladies and gentlemen, this night is the night to celebrate the engagement of Grimmjaw and my protégé who just recently returned from her dig in Africa. Soi Fon, please do step in," she said as a small woman with spiky hair appeared and went straight to Yoruichi. Grimmjaw scowled at the sight of her. Soi Fon simply smirked, enjoying the discomfort the man is suffering as of the moment.

There was a loud applause once more as everyone expressed their congratulations to the couple. It was a common arrangement by the higher status to actually marry their children after they were born. In fact, Ulquiorra was no exception to that as well as Toshirou. But as to how they ended up with their respective wives is a different story.

After the announcement, the mood of the party returned to normal. Grimmjaw returned to his seat with Soi Fon who was enjoying the torture she sees in his eyes. Grimmjaw scowled when Nnoitra could not help but laugh out loud.

"Man…you are so screwed," he said, not minding Soi Fon. He turned to her and grinned. "Pleasure meeting you, miss," he said and grinned. "Make sure to make his life a living hell."

At that, Soi Fon smirked at Grimmjaw. "I'm sure I could work on that," she stated. "You know, it's not like I want to get married either," she told Grimmjaw finally. "But things like this happen. I heard your brothers were able to come out of their engagement successfully. You can always do so."

Grimmjaw scowled even more. "Would ya just shut your trap, woman?" he hissed. "And of course I am going to find a way out of this. Like hell I would get married. Stick that up into your skull."

Not insulted, Soi Fon simply shrugged. "Have it your way."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra could not help the smirk that crossed his face upon seeing his brother's furious face. And of all the people…it would have to be Soi Fon…oh well, Grimmjaw never met her. She once came home from her archeological dig somewhere in Egypt and Ulquiorra and Toshirou happened to be in Yoruichi's place that time so they met her.

"You knew about it?" Toshirou asked, incredulous. To think that Grimmjaw too would have to undergo things like this.

"Hn," he said. "He mentioned it earlier which is why he refused to come here."

Karin chuckled. "Nnoitra is enjoying teasing the guy."

Confused, Neliel glanced at her boyfriend. "Does this usually happen here?" she asked.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Ah. Usually with people who belong in the higher ups. It's customary."

"What if you don't want the person?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

This time, Toshirou gave him a dry look. "Of course you don't because you never had a problem to begin with."

Intrigued, both Nel and Karin turned to Toshirou, their eyes prodding him to continue. Realizing that this would lead to a delicate subject, Toshirou sought for escape but found none. "How easy was it for him?"

"Too easy," he finally answered. "You see…he was dating Rukia back then when that news came that he would have to meet with the person arranged to him."

"And?"

At that, Ulquiorra chose the moment to stand up when he noticed Byakuya motioning for him and Rukia leaving her seat as Kaien Shiba asked for a dance. For a moment, the three looked at each other, wondering if they have offended Ulquiorra but when they noticed Byakuya calling for him, they decided it was a safe subject. "I'll be back,"

"What happened next?" Karin prodded.

"Of course Ulquiorra had been prepared to decline the offer since he already was set to marry Rukia. The two almost broke up when Rukia insisted that he should attend to his duties as an heir and meet up with that person. Well…it turned out that Rukia was that same person. Naturally, the two could be more than happy. Ulquiorra always had her then…that was what we thought."

Neliel pondered on it. To think that even before they met, they were already set to marry each other…well, they did marry but ended up divorcing after. Then she caught what Toshirou said. Ulquiorra always had her then. Indeed…from childhood…from the time they were born…he already had her…

And that prompted her to think if she had the right to be in his life then…

Then she shook her head…whatever was between him and Rukia was over already and he chose to move on just as much as she did…so she should not be asking that herself. Turning to her left, that was the time she caught the man with Grimmjaw staring at her with intensity and Nel immediately looked away. Who was that guy and why is he looking at her intently? She decided to watch the couple dancing in the middle with the other couples.

Rukia's hands were draped around the man's neck while the man held her waist and they danced slowly with the rhythm. What caught Nel's attention was the fact that the man kept glancing at Ulquiorra's direction as if wondering why Byakuya welcomed Ulquiorra still and Kaien remained unwelcomed.

Nel then decided one thing when her eyes caught Rukia staring at her with a sincere smile. She's going to make this woman her friend. She really would. And perhaps one day when the subject is not too delicate to tackle, she would ask her reasons for leaving such a good man.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to apologize for the delay. I have no excuse for that except that I have been enjoying my three months vacation that's why. Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed...and here's chapter six for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

She just could not understand it. She could not understand why she is so giddy about the fact that Ulquiorra is dancing sweetly with the unexpected guest. She was supposed to accept that everything ended for both of them. And by the looks of it, he might be dating that girl. If that is so, then it probably means that he did move on.

Sipping her wine, she scanned the area. She tried so hard and thanks for the presence of her brother, people chose to not stare at her in fear of being chided by Byakuya. But for her part, she had learned to deal with it well. She learned to adapt. After all, after that scandal about her having another man while staying married had come out from the media, she had prepared herself for situations like this.

Aside from that, she's also aware that dancing a while ago with Kaien had earned a disapproving look from most of the people present in the party especially her brother. And though she wanted to heed her brother's words, of course politeness decreed that she accept the offer or decline it publicly which commonly earns some attention – something she had been trying to avoid the moment she arrived.

Again, her eyes focused on the couple dancing so sweetly in the dance floor and even the other guests have noticed them since they went into silence and watched in awe how the two could dance so well – as if in synch. Then again, people could not let that pass without giving Rukia a look to see how she would react to it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the voice broke her from her deep thought and she raised her head to find Grimmjaw standing there with a bored look.

Rukia looked around to find any means of escape. She has to get away from this man. She needed to. She could not face him completely without thinking of what happened while at the same time being ashamed. "Ah, Grimmjaw," she just acknowledged in a small voice.

"You've been out here for fifteen minutes. Shouldn't you be enjoying the night with Shiba?" he suggested. They could hear the applause from the audience when the music ended.

Rukia forced a smile and looked away. When she came outside the hall, it was to give her mind a time to think. "My brother…forbade me to. It's the least I can do not to further shame myself in front of these people."

"I thought you divorced my brother to marry Shiba, how come you never settled down yet?" Grimmjaw asked offhandedly – something Rukia was already accustomed with.

Rukia pondered on the question for a bit before she turned to face the man completely. The last time she talked to him was when he stormed in her office three months ago. "It's my decision. I don't' want to get married yet. I'm contented with living with him?"

"Aren't you further bringing shame to yourself by doing so? Living with a man without the sanctity of a marriage is something the nobles do not tolerate until now."

Her answer was a rueful smile. "So, you're now engaged huh?" she deliberately changed the subject to avoid discussing her life.

He snarled at her. "Says who?" he asked. "I don't want to and that's final." He turned inside as another music played. And he turned his attention back at her before he grinned. "Would you like to dance?"

He watched the small smile curve her lips. Of course she never knew that he did love her too. Only his brothers knew about his real feelings for the Kuchiki. Yet he never acted on it. Because he knew what follows next right after. Between him and Ulquiorra, she would definitely choose the emerald-eyed.

He had opened his feelings in front of Nnoitra in which Ulquiorra accidentally found out but his brother simply said that he should do what he must. Knowing that Ulquiorra loved her too, of course the teal-eyed was kinda surprised to hear that coming from him and deep inside was his own admiration and respect towards his brother.

And thus he decided to try pursuing her one summer spring festival only to finally hear the painful words coming directly from her mouth. She had confessed to Ulquiorra taking the latter by surprise. And that's when he gave up pursuing her and just continued loving her in his own way without jeopardizing his relationship with both her and Ulquiorra.

He shook his head. For someone to be able to hold such power over him and Ulquiorra no matter how subtle it had become, Rukia was indeed the greatest female for both siblings. Changing an introvert and pessimist boy like Ulquiorra into something, she is one hell of a girl.

And that's why he does not want to get married yet. Because he had not found any girl like her and his love still lingers.

"I remember this music," Rukia smiled at him. "It was the music being played when I first had my dance with you and Ulquiorra. It's quite nostalgic. And sure, I'd like to dance with you."

With that, he offered his hand and she took it warmly. As they walked together towards the center, Grimmjaw understood why he still loves her. She always brings warmth into his being – being able to give a sunny smile, she pulled people towards her.

Placing her hands on his shoulder, Grimmjaw held her waist as they started dancing with the rhythm. From the end corner, he saw Nnoitra just shaking his head in wariness. He saw Ulquiorra giving them a look which did not last for five seconds before he turned to his companion and chatted.

"Neh, Rukia," he whispered.

"Hmm…?"

"Why haven't I seen the Rukia I had always known?" he asked in wonder. Rukia looked up at him and blinked, finding it unusual to hear Grimmjaw spout such words. But his voice was not the usual rough voice. There was indeed question and wonder laced in it. "Have you somehow sought out companions during Ulquiorra's constant absence just to cover up the loneliness that built up within you because your husband rarely came home?"

The woman swallowed hard. This guy tends to be so perceptive when he chooses though his timing is always with flaw. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. We both moved on. I'm happy with Kaien and it seems he is content with her…why do you wish to bring old issues up again?" she asked in whisper as they continued following the rhythm.

"I don't know…" he admitted though inside, he wondered if one reason would be his feelings for her. Does he want to have a chance with her if ever?

"He's still the best for me though, I would admit that," she whispered taking Grimmjaw by surprise. Even before he could actually think of having a chance with her, she shattered his hope with that simple statement. A wry smile curved his lips and he shook his head once. What a funny thing…

"Why didn't you fight for your marriage? You know, until now, I refuse to believe that you left him for Shiba." He felt her tense under his arms and the reaction must have been a confirmation. She looked away.

"You think too much," she mumbled.

"But I'm right?"

"No," she said flatly. "Why don't we drop the subject?" she suggested and caught sight of Soi Fon talking with Yoruichi. "Yoruichi found you a good woman to marry. You should not ignore her."

"Who's marrying who?" he asked.

"You can't escape this one."

He was silent for a moment. "Then all I have to do is make her get tired of me and voila."

Rukia chuckled. "You never change. You still think things are that easy. Don't ever change, Grimmjaw. Be what you are."

She gave him a peck on the cheek as the music ended and she walked away towards the door. He sighed and decided to join Nnoitra who was giving him a weird look.

"Ya sure are hopeless," he muttered. "Ya already got yerself a woman ta marry," he pointed out.

Grimmjaw poured his glass with the brandy. "Urusai. It's got nothing to do with what I feel for her," he said and pulled his seat. He ignored his superior who simply raised his glass at him. He was bothered with what she could not confirm. What made her leave his brother?

"Ulquiorra sure is lucky, don't you think?" Nnoitra chuckled and gave Neliel a furtive glance. "After Rukia, he found another gorgeous woman. I sure envy him."

Grimmjaw raised his brow when he noticed that look. "You like her?"

"Bah," Nnoitra answered.

.

.

.

"Where are you going?" the question stopped Rukia when she heard Kaien spoke from nearby. She whirled and forced a smile.

"I'm tired and I want to take a rest," she said. "I'd be going ahead."

Kaien walked towards her with his eyes studying her carefully. Rukia felt a little uncomfortable with it. He held her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked in worry. "You look pale."

She nodded and caught the others who happened to be outside giving them a look. Sometimes, she really hated this kind of thing. People can't be satisfied no matter what she does. She held his arm and pressed it gently before she smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. You really should go back there. People are starting to wag their tongues," she said and he frowned at her.

"You know pretty well I don't care much about what people say. It's you I am worried about so I'm settling with this kind of set-up."

"And I am thankful for it," she said gratefully. She spotted her brother looking at them with an unfathomable look in his face. She faced Kaien once more. "I really have to go."

Kaien's face was stern this time as he faced her. "Tell me one thing Rukia, are you that afraid of your brother that you can't even fight for me? Or are you still in love with your former husband?"

She raised her hands in mid-air. "I'm not going to argue. I have to go," she evaded and went ahead only to remember something. Without a word, she walked passed Kaien and headed straight inside once more, her feet leading her towards the raven-haired man who sat comfortably with the green-haired. She wondered why she's doing this. She could simply let anyone do it for her but somehow she felt like she wanted to…so she could meet the woman personally…

To make sure she is nowhere near Orihime…to make sure this woman would never hurt him. She's aware that all eyes are on her now, especially since she was the first one to make a move towards the couple. "I'm grateful for lending the keys," she started as Ulquiorra looked at her. She brought it out from her pouch and gave it to him.

"Hn," he stated with a nod. He turned to Nel who was looking at them expectantly. Her eyes were on Rukia and they were shining with interest. "Meet Rukia, Nel. My former wife."

Neliel smiled warmly which took Rukia by surprise. How come she does not feel any bitterness or negative emotions towards her? She forced a smile though. "It's nice meeting you, Rukia."

"Same here," she retorted and sighed. "I'm going ahead. I hope we can chat some other times," she suggested which also surprised Neliel as well but she answered.

"I would love to."

Ulquiorra took the key but fixed his eyes on her. "You don't have a car, remember? Why not use it instead?" he inquired and Rukia would never admit that she does not want to have anything to do with his things. It makes it harder for her.

"I'll be fine on my own. I can have Iba – "

" – who is not here," he cut her off as he motioned his hand and not a few moments later, Wonderweiss arrived.

"Sir?"

"Drive her home," he said in a neutral tone while the others nearby listened and wondered. Rukia opened her mouth to protest but he already fixed his attention back at Neliel who was giving Rukia an apologetic look.

"Yes sir," Wonderweiss nodded his head and already headed out to prepare the car while Rukia was left there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to really do. She sighed and bit her lip. She could not help but feel regretful now…

It surprised her to feel that way…she was the one who broke things…who left him with another man then all of a sudden, she felt suddenly regretful for doing it…she looked up a little to prevent the tears that stung her eyes. She can't believe herself. She's so selfish to even want something she had just thrown away.

But perhaps even so, she can salvage anything that was left…their friendship if not their marriage…

It struck her now that she does not want to lose this man in any way so she will settle with what was left – to repair the damaged friendship in exchange of the ruined marriage.

"Thank you then," she finally spoke in a quivering voice which did not go unnoticed by his former husband. "I do appreciate it."

She waved her hands towards Yoruichi who was looking at them with a wistful smile before motioning to her brother that she would be going ahead. She could feel her head throbbing. In all honesty, she was not that well a while ago and only took some medicine to kill the headache but it wasn't so effective. If not for her brother demanding her presence here, she knew she would not come – not to escape but to rest.

Ulquiorra watched her leave before turning to Nel. "I'd be back," he excused himself and stood up. Neliel nodded with understanding. She's not stupid not to notice that there is something left between the two – they are just fighting against it.

"Hi."

She looked up to find the man a while ago who had been giving her some looks. She wondered why he was wearing an eye patch. She smiled reluctantly, not knowing what to say. "Hello?" she responded and he chuckled before pulling one chair and sat across her.

"Ulquiorra sure was a lucky bastard from the first time I met him," he commented and Nel frowned at the way he spoke about her man. Noticing it, Nnoitra raised his hands. "No, don't take it the wrong way. I'm merely complimenting his luck. So, I'm Nnoitra…Nnoitra Jiruga."

"A friend of his?" she asked conversationally, deciding to be friendly with him as well. Besides, he does not sound so bad for a company.

"Ya could say that," he affirmed and leaned back before chuckling in amusement from a private joke he thought himself. "The three brothers sure could not escape this kind of thing. Now it was Grimmjaw's turn."

It seems, she can find a common ground with him. They can talk about that while she waited for Ulquiorra to return. "I noticed that the three don't look alike or does not have any similarities at all…"

"Adoptive brothers," he answered the unspoken question. "He ever told you about the man who fathered them?" he asked, remembering the jovial Kisuke Urahara.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm afraid not."

"His name was Urahara. One time, why not ask Ulquiorra to talk about him," he suggested before grinning when he spotted Grimmjaw, whom he left, being annoyed by Soi Fon. Looking over her shoulder, she saw what amused him and she can't help but chuckle.

"They might make a lovely couple," she commented.

"Reminds me a lot of the yesteryears," Nnoitra spoke truthfully as he was reminded of the young Rukia and Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw…Rukia would always nag Ulquoirra if the man felt like the introvert again. It was the woman who pulled the real Ulquiorra inside. He shook his head lightly and turned to Neliel. "You look like a nice woman to me. Too bad he met you first."

Noting the implication, Nel gave an awkward smile. "But I'm sure we can be friends…I'd like to be friends with everyone. Perhaps, that way, I can understand him even more."

He grinned once more before extending his arm in a handshake. "I'd love ta. Nice meeting you."

She grinned as well. "Likewise."

.

.

.

When he followed her outside, he saw how she stopped in her track and swayed a little before moving once again. He had known her for too long to know that something was wrong with her the moment she stepped in front of him. She looked pale then.

He sighed. This is one truth he could not run away from even when he found someone new. Rukia would always remain his best friend no matter what so there is always that special spot for her. Despite everything that happened between them, he would admit that he still cared for her.

He glanced at Kaien Shiba who was looking at them now from near the door. His eyes sharpened. He will never like this guy for Rukia. Perhaps because it was Kaien who stole her from him. But somehow there is something more…and he understood it now.

He does not fight much for her. He was aware Rukia was forbidden to talk with this man, to even be with him as Gin secretly told him that when he sat with Byakuya a while ago for a small talk. But even so, the one who should be making a move should be this man – not Rukia. Because Rukia would never do anything to further anger her brother.

And so it was up to this man to fight for her…but he only contented himself with what Rukia could offer. He chuckled bitterly. If it were him, he would fight for her. Face Byakuya like a man…like what he did when they were teens.

He hurried his strides towards her and spoke. "I'm glad to see you are still the stubborn woman I married," he commented in a neutral tone which took her by surprise as she spun around, making her head swirl even more.

"W-What - "

"If you were not feeling well since a while ago, why didn't you simply inform Byakuya about it?" he asked and waited for Wonderweiss to bring the car in front of them. Unconsciously, his hand moved towards her and palmed her forehead before nodding. "Stubborn woman."

Despite not feeling well, she was still the tigress he knew. "Well excuse me, since you are not me, you don't know what I would have to face when I'm not coming here."

"Sure I know, Byakuya's wrath though I hardly believe Byakuya would really be mad should you tell him you're not feeling well."

He studied her carefully this time - something which he did not pay attention to since a while ago - and noted how she thinned in the three months that they have not seen each other. Her face wasn't as bright as he could remember. "What happened to you?" he asked gruffly this time which took the woman by surprise once more. He really could see beyond her facade just as she could to him.

"Nothing," she answered and straightened up.

Roughly, he held her arm and pressed it a little harder, making her wince in pain. His eyes were dead cold as he stared at her. "What have you been doing with yourself woman?" he asked again, not wanting to believe that she had changed since the last time they met. She had not been taking care of herself - something which bothered him no matter how much he denies it.

"Hey - " Kaien made a move towards them and attempted to stop the man but one look from Ulquiorra made him stop, telling him it his none of his business to interfere even if he was Rukia's lover now.

"Let go, Ulquiorra," she pleaded, not wanting to attract any attention. She cursed her damn headache even more.

Noticing the plea in her voice, he did but did not relinquish his deadly eyes off her. He finally sighed. "I was not expecting to see my bestfriend in this kind of condition," he spoke softly for her to hear and the fact that he recognized her as his bestfriend still made her chest ache in pain. From the get-go, this man remained caring for her while she abandoned him.

She was still his bestfriend to him no matter what.

She forced a smile and vowed she will really salvage the friendship. "I've been busy these past months with some things which explains why I thinned. You don't have to worry about me and I'm grateful for it."

All the pretense they both showed earlier was suddenly gone as they conversed in a way that seemed so natural for both of them, as they tried not to remember the broken marriage but simply the friendship they have had. The car stopped in front of them now as Wonderweiss arrived. She turned to Ulquiorra once more and braved one question which would change their lives once more.

"So...where does this leave us now?"

He gave her his unfathomable look which she was already used to. Then his words assured her everything will be okay.

"I might not have been able to keep my wife, but I sure intend to have my bestfriend back. I take no otherwise."

They were not aware that a lot of pair of eyes were watching them. They have suddenly become oblivious of their surrounding. Yoruichi turned to Byakuya. "What do you think?"

"Hmm."

Neliel was simply watching there, and she was not at all jealous like she should be. Nnoitra turned to her to gather her reaction but she only smiled warmly which took the man by surprise. "Some things never change," he commented to break the silence between them.

She only nodded not being able to understand what he was referring to.

Grimmjaw sighed and shook his head. Ulquiorra really could beat him to it. With the two starting to be back to their old selves, one and one of the three - Rukia, Ulquiorra and Nel - would have to be hurt either way when the times comes.

Rukia grinned broadly this time and nodded after opening the car. "I intend to do the same. Thanks again."

He nodded and turned to Wonderweiss. "Bring her home."

The driver wanted to ask which home but knew he was in no position to do so. Where is home for Rukia now? Still at the house Ulquiorra left for her? Or at the Kuchiki manor? In any case, he was glad, deep within, that his boss was able to talk to her - one reason he slowed the car earlier to give them the space.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Guys, I'm really very sorry for the very, very late update. I've been busy with school last semester that's why. Hopefully you could forgive me for that. Anyway, before we proceed with the long overdue chapter, I'd like to thank the following: **_Rukes, AnimeFanx3, alero1990, yuniee, YourAngelRukia, sphinx, kejora, onlyluna, sam, Kittens Hellfire, SunRises…_Many thanks to you guys…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Where is home? Rukia asked that as Wonderweiss drove her quietly. She raised her hand to cover her eyes, shielding the tears that threatened to fall down.

"Rukia-sama, where would I drop you?" Wonderweiss broke the silence, pretending not to have seen what she just did.

"Momo's place. I'd like to go there," she answered weakly, even her throat was getting dry. "You remember the way, right?"

"Hai, Rukia-sama. I do remember it clearly," he nodded.

Rukia was thankful he did not ask anymore and simply drove. Where is indeed home for her now? Before her wrecked marriage with Ulquiorra, there had been but only two places she could call home – the Kuchiki place and the mansion Ulquiorra had for both of them. Those two places were her home until she ruined it.

Sure, she had been living with Kaien in his apartment, but somehow, Rukia, despite how she liked Kaien's company, she was never satisfied there, feeling something lacking.

"If you don't mind me saying, Rukia-sama, I think you have lost so much weight," Wonderweiss spoke again.

Removing her hands from her eyes, Rukia blinked and met his eyes on the rearview. She gave a wan smile. "I've been very busy dealing with things," she answered. "Was it really that obvious?"

He shook his head. "Not really but for us who haven't seen you for quite a while, we're bound to notice that, especially Ulquiorra-sama," he said, giving emphasis on the name.

Rukia nodded. She could not help but cry remembering how even after what she has done, Ulquiorra found it in his heart to forgive her enough to call her his bestfriend once more, though no longer his wife. And inside, she felt that familiar pain.

"I'm glad he was able to move on though," she finally spoke once more, having remembered that Wonderweiss had been her confidante back when she was still Mrs. Schiffer.

Wonderweiss once again glanced at her before he spoke. "Neliel-sama had helped him recover from it," he said, not wanting to bring about what happened to the two. "And I believe your best friend, Miss Inoue had become friends with her as well."

Rukia, despite feeling the effect of the fever, snorted. "Che."

Wonderweiss wondered if the hostile tone was meant for Neliel or for Orihime since he wasn't blind to notice before that Rukia had been treating Orihime differently.

"Is Neliel a nice woman?" Rukia asked casually, wanting to know about the woman who had helped her former husband move on from betrayal and heartache.

"Yes ma'am, I believe she had been nothing but nice to the master and managed to pull him from the shell he was starting to create then," he answered truthfully. Their eyes met and he stared at her with the usual look before he sighed. "You terribly hurt him."

She looked away, unable to look at him after that remark. It was true. Not only did she hurt him, she betrayed the trust he had always given her before. "I…"

"I am not accusing you Rukia-sama nor am I blaming you wholly," he continued and it was this attitude that had always made Rukia respect him so much and not to mention his loyalty to his master. Wonderweiss had no qualms telling the truth if he felt the need to voice it out. "So you don't need to apologize. After all, I'm simply the family's butler and had no business interfering."

Rukia shook her head. "You're family, Wonderweiss at least for me and Ulquiorra," she corrected, trying to fight the sleepiness. "And I thank you for always being honest."

Wonderweiss nodded before he spoke once more. "Have a rest now Rukia-sama, don't fight it off."

"Yeah…thanks," Rukia murmured and started succumbing to sleep, her mind drifting far, far, away…back on the days when they were all still young and innocent…

_It had been a few months since the kids had met the transferee and not long, Ulquiorra found himself already part of Rukia's circle albeit hesitantly at first. But then again, the princess had some charm that draws people towards her, earning their utmost loyalty. And much to his chagrin, Ulquiorra had been one of those people and even Grimmjaw too._

_And because of that, he had been fiercely protective of her in his own quiet ways. _

_Rukia was walking outside school to look for something when some boys from outside surrounded her. "Che, so this is the one Cirucci had been talking about?" one boy, stocky in nature, asked with a raised brow._

_Confused, Rukia stared at them. "Uhm, can I help you?" she asked._

"_Stop acting so high and mighty around just because you are a rich man's daughter," another one with brown hair spoke. "Cirucci said you're not really that bright."_

_Rukia blinked, not understanding why the boys are bullying her. "Uhm…I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, wondering why Cirucci said those. _

_They circled around her, forcing her to move back, trapped against the wall behind her. It suddenly dawned on Rukia that the boys intended to not just bully her but hurt her as well. It was the first time for her to be put in this kind of position and she does not know what to really do. After all, she grew up pampered and protected by the people around her._

"_Uhm – " _

_The stocky boy grabbed her arm, making her wince when he put some pressure on her arms. "H-Hey let go!" she cried but the boy pressed his arms even more. "You're hurting me. Just who are you anyway?" she managed to ask._

_The third boy spoke this time. "I'm Cirucci's boyfriend and she had been complaining about you, rich girl," he said._

_Rukia once again winced at the increasing pain in her arms. "L-Let go," she pleaded. No one had ever hurt her physically before, not even her brother gave her did this. Unwittingly, tears ran down her face, feeling terrified that they would hurt her even more. _

_The one holding her finally released her harshly when Cirucci's boyfriend spoke again. "That should teach you a lesson that you don't just own the place."_

_Then they left, leaving her a smirk. From a distance, Rukia saw Cirucci just giving her a triumphant look, successful in finally making Rukia cry. She had always hated Rukia's guts, she was always smiling, never even showing anger or never cried in front of them. And she always gets the good things around her. _

_Rukia stood up and wiped the tears with the back of her hand and ignored Cirucci. One day, she will confront Cirucci but not now. She walked passed her and sought her friends, wanting to be around them. That was when she bumped into Ulquiorra who was asked by Hinamori to go after Rukia._

"_Uhm sorry," Rukia mumbled, her eyes downcast. She did not even realize yet that she had just bumped into Ulquiorra._

"_You're not looking at your path," Ulquiorra responded, his young face already frowning as he studied her. Somehow, he knew something is wrong. For one, she was not her usual self. And another, she looked really down. "What happened to you?" he asked and to his amazement, the girl suddenly cried. "H-hey…"_

"_Am I really acting like I own this place, Ulquiorra?" she asked in between her sobs that it was almost funny if not for the fact that she was not humoring him. She looked really serious despite her childish cries. _

"…"

_His silence did not appease Rukia and she wailed once more, making Ulquiorra sigh before finally he noticed her arm and his eyes immediately sharpened. "Who did that to you?" he asked immediately, his tone gone cold._

_Rukia blinked back her tears to look at where he was staring and she immediately used her other hand to cover the bruise. "N-No one."_

_Ulquoirra held her shoulders and shook her. "I'm not stupid. Who hurt you?"_

_Rukia shook her head. "I…I don't know them," she told them a half-lie. After all, she really does not know them. She simply left the fact that one of them was Cirucci's boyfriend._

_Ulquiorra did not buy her reason but simply nodded. He let go of her shoulder and tucked his hands. "I see. Let's go then. Momo was worried you might have been kidnapped."_

"_Why would I be?" she asked in wonder._

_Ulquiorra sighed. "Really, for a bright girl like you, you should know the answer to that." He noticed how she tried to hide her bruise and he once again sighed in exasperation before taking his jacket off and tossed it at her. "If you keep doing that, they will eventually notice."_

_She turned at him and beamed, the sad look a while ago gone from her face. "Thanks."_

_Reaching the small group, Grimmjaw raised his brow upon noticing Ulquiorra's jacket on Rukia. "Oh? Are ya called, Rukia?" he asked, giving Ulquiorra a smug look but his foster brother ignored him instead._

"_Huh? Yeah, somehow," Rukia lied, deciding not to tell them about the bullies. "I wasn't able to find that thing I saw earlier," she said in reference to her reason about stepping out from the school during school break. She looked up when Ulquiorra remained standing. "Why don't you sit down, Ulquiorra?" she suggested but he only huffed like always._

"_I'm bored. I will be taking a walk," he said in his bored tone and did not wait for them to respond as he immediately turned on his heel and walked away. Rukia followed his with her eyes. She had a feeling it wasn't a simple walk._

"_Are you sure?" Ulquiorra asked the guy whom Urahara assigned to always watch for them. _

"_Yes, Ulquiorra-sama. Some bullies, four of them," he said and produced a digi-cam. "I took the liberty to take some photos of them considering they bullied your friend."_

_Ulquiorra glanced at the pictures only once, having memorized their faces already. "I see. Some boys eh?" he said and left. He stopped when he was a good distance away upon remembering something so he looked over his shoulder. "Uhm…thanks."_

_The chauffer who was tasked to watch over the boys could not help but smile at the small changes the boy had shown over the past few weeks and all thanks to that small girl, named Rukia. He wondered what his master would do. From the looks of it, he wanted to do something. _

_After school, four boys lay on the ground at the back of the school, beaten and bloody as Ulquiorra stood there with his eyes on them. "Nobody messes with her, got that?" he threatened._

"_Y-Yes."_

"_Try going near her once more, I'd be sure to have you guys locked up. You forgot who she is," he sneered and turned to leave. "Oh and warn your brat of a girlfriend that from this point on, she does not mess with Rukia."_

_How he managed to learn about them and Cirucci was beyond Cirucci's boyfriend's understanding but they sure knew they couldn't mess with that kind of boy. _

_The following day, Byakuya raised his brow when Rukia arrived to meet him, behind her was that green-eyed she always talked about, walking so casually with hands in his pockets. "Nii-sama! You're early today."_

"_Hmm…"_

_He watched with amusement as the boy in front of him struggled to at least remain polite in his presence. He wondered how Rukia had been teaching this aloof kid but by the looks of it, it seems she was doing a great job. Finally deciding that he is not really good with words, Ulquiorra bowed slightly to Byakuya's amusement. This boy never failed to amuse him the moment Rukia had introduced her new friends._

_Rukia turned to her friend. "See you tomorrow, Ulquiorra."_

_He ignored her and faced Byakuya instead. "Byakuya-sama, I was thinking, can I invite Rukia to our house? I'll make sure she returns home before seven."_

_Byakuya does not know if he was dealing with a boy or a man by the way Ulquiorra was talking. Hell, he was really not acting like a boy his age should do. _

"_Why?" Rukia asked with curiosity._

"_Just because."_

_The girl stomped her foot. "But I want to know why!"_

_Ulquiorra huffed. "I'll tell you once we get there," he answered back evenly and Byakuya listened with a grin tugging at his lips. Why, here is someone who can definitely ignore Rukia's childish acts. Then again, the boy does not look normal. He really should start acting like a kid that he was._

"_I wouldn't mind," Byakuya decided to join in and grinned at his sister. "I'll send someone to fetch you later then."_

"_Hai."_

_He turned to the boy. "Thank you sir."_

_Rukia turned to her brother and smiled. "Take care nii-sama."_

"_Hmm…"_

_He watched as Rukia jumped up and down while she walked away with Ulquiorra towards the chauffer waiting for his masters. _

Rukia opened her eyes when she felt a gentle pat on her shoulder. Wonderweiss was giving her an odd look. "We're here now ma'am."

The woman gave a reluctant smile and straightened up. What an odd dream…it seemed as if it just happened yesterday. She never would have thought that Ulquiorra's reason for asking Byakuya that time was to teach her to defend herself from bullies or from anyone trying to harm her. It was another fact about him that she had discovered. Together with Grimmjaw, the two had been practicing martial arts from a sensei hired by Urahara. But Ulquiorra had been learning that back in Germany so he was more skilled to it than Grimmjaw. While Grimmjaw had the strength, brute strength, Ulquiorra moved with grace and speed. That was the very first comparison she made about the brothers.

"Thanks."

Noticing how she was forcing herself to move, Wonderweiss spoke. "I suggest you stay put Rukia-sama. I'll go call for Hinamori-sama to come accompany you up. It would not be wise to allow you to walk on your own."

Rukia waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about me, I can still manage," she said and somehow, Wonderweiss wondered if she meant a lot more than that. "Give my thanks to your master." With that, she stepped down, swaying a little before she continued while Wonderweiss sighed in exasperation. She had always been stubborn if he recalled.

He knew immediately who the caller was when his mobile rang. "Ulquiorra-sama."

"Did you send her home?" he asked immediately, and it made Wonderweiss wonder – just how much does the love he has for her that even after everything that happened, a part of him, never wanted to let go? – he always wondered about that.

"Hai."

"Where?"

"At her friend's place. She had just gone inside, sir," he informed, knowing Ulquoirra wanted to know how she's doing. "And I think she wouldn't be fine later on."

"I see. Thanks. Come over here later tonight, around eleven to fetch us up."

"Yes sir."

He was met with weird looks from Grimmjaw and Nnoitra when he shut the mobile off and turned to them. "What?" he asked and grabbed a drink. Yoruichi had taken Neliel and Soi Fon to join her and thus allowed a time for bonding between friends.

"Old habits die hard they say," Nnoitra chuckled.

"Are you referring to how I am acting towards my former wife?" he asked with a raised brow. "Surely you have not forgotten that not only was she my former wife, she's still a friend, a family."

Nnoitra actually chuckled. "Man, don't be so defensive and of course we know that already."

Ulquiorra sighed and finally admitted something. "It's always hard to not look after her," he tried to sound casual. "But that woman certainly needs someone to watch over her."

"And you still haven't given up that role?" Grimmjaw inquired, knowing full well the answer to it already.

"…"

Nnoitra shook his head and raised his glass. "To Rukia," he said. He had always known Rukia since they were young and she was the brightest female he had known. And somehow, she always has that draws people towards her, making them bow to her if she wanted to. But more importantly, she makes people change for the better without her realizing it. The primary examples would be these two men who later became his friends as well – all thanks again to Rukia's ability to easily make friends with people.

He was not surprised when the brothers raised their glasses as well, giving in to his whim. "To Rukia."

After a moment of silence, Nnoitra turned to the green-eyed. "So, when's the wedding?"

"What wedding?" he asked, a flash of pain visible in his eyes for a split second before it was gone.

"You mean, you don't plan marrying the green-haired?" Nnoitra asked, slightly surprised yet somehow relieved. "I mean you always settle for permanence."

"We both have not talked about," his eyes were sharp on his friend. "I was recently divorced for god's sake, the least I wanted right now is a little bit of freedom."

Grimmjaw shook his head and gave a wan smile. Surely, his brother had not yet moved on. Then he remembered something. "By the way, I heard Orihime followed you there."

"What of her?" Ulquiorra asked with nonchalance, a frown etched on his stoic face.

Grimmjaw does not know what to think of his brother sometimes – he could either be dense sometimes. He would have at least thought that Ulquiorra figured Inoue Orihime had always liked and loved him since they were young. "You really are dense," he muttered. "The woman had always been tailing you and you still haven't noticed how she felt about you?"

"No," his answer was direct and without emotion. "And frankly, I don't give a damn."

"That's cold," Toshirou joined them. Immediately, he grabbed for a drink before turning to his brother. "So, you and Rukia alright now?"

"Hmm."

"Good because I heard Yoruichi planning a camping trip tomorrow and she's invited as well as her friends." He smirked at Grimmjaw. "It's her treat for the newly engaged."

"Damn you," Grimmjaw growled while Nnoitra chortled loudly. "Stop laughing you bastard!"

Nnoitra pounded his hands on the table, unable to control his laugh. "Man, you're not as lucky as your brothers, aren't you?" he asked with a double-meaning not new to the brothers.

"Teme – " Grimmjaw said darkly.

"Soi Fon is a nice woman, if not at all a total lady," Ulquiorra gave his input about Grimmjaw's future wife. "Besides, Yoruichi said so herself, it was your parents' decision before."

Raking his blue hair in frustration, Grimmjaw leaned back on his chair. "Damn," he muttered, knowing he could not escape from it unless he produces a very good argument against it or unless he could find a woman to proclaim his fiancée instead of Soi Fon. "You always had it easy for you," he said with a little bit of resentment. "Just for once, I wanted to have it easy at least for this one."

He had no idea how his words had probably wounded the quiet man. "It's not like I really had it easy, Jaggerjaques," he said wryly. "I too had my own struggles before I got what I wanted."

Suddenly there was a tension that hung in the air as Toshirou and Nnoitra stared from one to another, wondering how it suddenly came to this. "Right," Grimmjaw grunted, not understanding why he is suddenly resenting his brother for the first time when in fact he never even resented him before when Rukia chose Ulquiorra.

Ever the cool one, Ulquiorra raised his brow and stared at the blue-eyed. "You wanted it to be Rukia," he stated matter-of-factly, making Toshirou and Nnoitra glanced at the blue-haired in surprise. Grimmjaw immediately stood up, grabbing Ulquiorra by the collar of his polo but Ulquiorra did not budge, nor did he flinch. Grimmjaw was just met with Ulquiorra's suddenly cold demeanor.

"Damn you," Grimmjaw hissed as the attention of the visitors shifted to them already.

"Yeah damn me," Ulquiorra nodded, unfazed by the anger from his brother. He held Grimmjaw's hand and gripped it a little. "Don't be a fool pouring something in front of the crowd. You'd only shame yourself."

With that, he forced himself free from Grimmjaw's hold and stood up. "I know and we both know we had loved the same woman, Grimmjaw, but never had I expected you to resent me for that," he said coldly. "And should you find a woman to replace Soi Fon, don't you ever put Rukia into this."

And he left, leaving Grimmjaw dumbstruck, "Fuck," he cursed when he realized what he had just said.

"What got into you?" Toshirou asked with mild curiosity. "You never spoke about that topic sorely before."

Again, he raked his hair and sat down, ignoring the hush whispers from the crowd. "Shit, I did not just say those words, right?" he asked instead.

"You just did and I guess he did not take it lightly since he too is suffering still," Nnoitra answered. "Man, why'd you both have to love the same woman anyway? And you should probably give up on her, pal, Rukia always had her eyes on one man and you know better than to hurt yourself more."

"Like I don't know that," Grimmjaw grumbled and finally it dawned on him why he is resents his brother. Ulquiorra had not fought for her like before. He simply let her go, allowing her to be with that other guy, allowing himself to get hurt. And it pissed him off. "He always loved her yet he did nothing to make her stay. Maybe that is why I suddenly resented him."

Toshirou, being more level-headed than his brother spoke. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps he really could not do anything about it? That perhaps it was what she really wanted?"

"No. Rukia loved him too damn much to just easily walk away," it was Nnoitra who spoke. "I for one does not believe that she really fell out of love of her husband."

Toshirou nodded. "Probably. The scene a little while ago proved something. She's still on the top of his list so you better accept that Grimmjaw."

The blue-haired was silent, the pain familiar to him was again slicing through his heart. They say love hurts sometimes and he probably was one of those who believed that now. Rukia can never and will never be his and he is no fool not to see that.

She always belonged to the green-eyed.

Sorry I have to end it here. Hope it was alright.


End file.
